The Third Side
by Rayany Amor
Summary: A new side is born through the chaos and death of war, one that will end the war entirely. It's no longer a black and white world, gray has now come to over-throw and engulf both sides. Permanently. Rated T because of paranoia, (small) gore, and other stuff. Innocent!Cute!Young!Allen and Dark!Older!Allen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Painted shadows danced across the room as the soft glow from the fire place flickered steadily. The creaking of old floorboards could barely be heard as it was accompanied by slow, lazy footsteps. Leather boots lazily traveled across the floor to the single arm chair positioned a few feet from the hearth. A weary body eased itself into the comfy chair and sagged back into its cushions. The man sat there for a moment, his old eyes locked on the flames in front of him as if reliving his past. It was only when the clock struck twelve and its heavy tolls sounded did the man stir. Slowly reaching towards the wooden side table, aged hands clasped the leather bound book. Calloused fingers separated the pages from the cover in order to reach the first chapter. It was a tale of a young boy whose journey was the most important one of all…

xXx

Rain poured down on the world in sheets, almost as if God was trying to display his displeasure. A mop of platinum hair bobbed and weaved through the streets of , skillfully sticking to the shadows of England to avoid the judgmental eyes of mankind. The teen wasn't considered to be acceptable by this era's social norm. He was constantly ridiculed and beaten up just because of his looks. Devil child, street rat, even killer were all the sorts of names he grew up to. The acidic words lashed at him as if they themselves were whips made with thorns. Of course, like they say, time heals all wounds and so the teen learned how to avoid the humans, how to block out their words of hurt. And soon, he met someone who didn't judge him. Someone who didn't flinch away from his appearance, who didn't shout hurtful words at him. Someone who loved him unconditionally, even though he wasn't blood.

A slight smile touched red lips at the memory, one of the few ones he had that was actually made up of pure happiness. The smile was gone the next instant as the cliff came into view. He finally made it. The black order.

xXx

Gloved fingers dug into the cliff's wall repeatedly. The teen had been climbing for an hour already, yet it seemed as though he was still a ways away from the top.

A golden ball floated back and forth in front of his field of vision, "Cut it out Tim, I'm trying to climb here. Don't make me fall." The golem merely revealed dual rows of sharp razor fine teeth before floating back to a safe distance.

It was only when the sun started setting towards the opposite side of the cliff did he finally make it to the top. With the last of his energy he hefted himself over the edge and rolled onto his back, his chest heaving as he took in deep breaths. That was almost not worth the trouble of coming to the Black Order in the first place.

After he regained his breath the teen hoisted himself off the ground and walked the few steps to the Head Quarters front doors.

"Hello? My name is Allen Walker, I was sent here by General Cross. Is anyone there?" He slowly walked closer to the door, or closer to the giant face carving that took up the small section of wall.

"_please stand still for the examination_" a disembodied voice sounded and not a moment later the stone gatekeeper sent a ray of pale yellow light down on the teen that stood out amongst the stormy blackness of the night, silently scanning him for any potential threats. Aside from the strange red tattoo running across the left side of his face, everything seemed to be in check. "Pass." He bellowed out.

Dual doors creaked open ominously as a girl in a short skirt holding a clip board walked out.

"I'm Lenalee Lee. Follow me please." She said politely, though her tone of voice left no room for arguments. Allen knew she was discreetly keeping a guarded eye on him; no one would be able to just walk into the Black Order like he just did.

xXx

"So, you're General Cross' kid? Tell me, where is that man?" a new man asked, he wore a barrette and glasses.

"I'm sorry, sir. Master Cross just told me to head to the Order after we were attacked by some…Noah's, I believe he called them. He did send Tim with me though, something about verification." A golden golem with a cross on its face flew out of the teenager's jacket and landed on his soaked silver hair.

"The Noahs. This is bad." The man murmured before speaking up. "Well, I'm Komui, the head officer of this fine establishment and from this moment on, your new boss! Welcome to the Black Order."

Allen shook the offered hand while hiding his malicious grin behind one of pleasantry.

The gears have finally begun to turn.

xXx

A small girl, no older than twelve, skipped joyfully up to a rather pudgy man in a rocking chair. The room was filled with floating pumpkin lights and candles.

"Millennie~!" The childish voice sung out as the girl jumped onto the mans lap.

"Why hello there, Road. What's got you so worked up this morning?" the man chuckled good naturedly.

"There's a new Noah. A new Noah's awakening. It's a new brother."

"We'll I suppose its time to pay him a little visit."

xXx

A small red head laid in a dingy ally-way, his tiny hands gripped at his forehead in agony. A pulsing pain pumped through his head and crimson liquid flowed over his fingers, why was this happening to him?

He faintly heard dual sets of footsteps approach him, but paid it no mind. He was otherwise preoccupied keeping his pain at a barely tolerable level. A piece of colorful foil wrapped candy appeared in his vision.

"Here have one. It's delicious." A girl said. The re head slowly looked up, not yet releasing his pulsing head. A girl with purple hair and a man with a top hat stood in front of him, both smiling welcomely.

Slowly he reached out with one hand and took the candy. Removing the wrapper and popping it into his mouth the red head couldn't stop the smile that over took his face. The pain was gone.

"See I told you it tasted good!" The girl smiled at him and offered him a helping hand which he hesitantly accepted.

"Thank you" he whispered out, head ducked.

"You're welcome! My name is Road, his name is Millennie. We'll be your new family as of today!"

"Don't worry; we'll take good care of you from now on." The man said, ruffling the young boy's locks.

"Welcome home, fourteenth."

xXx

Eleven people sat around the ridiculously long table that was covered with more than enough food, there was a loud commotion riling the occupants up, but it all died down once the main doors opened.

The Millennium Earl walked in with Road at his heels, though this isn't what caught their attention. It was the red headed child on the Earl's back. The kid was fine now, having gotten over his transformation, and was taking to his new life like a fish to water.

The Earl set the child down on the chair closest to him, ignoring his family's questioning looks.

"Aww, look at the kid Tyki! He's so adorable. Earl can I adopt him? Pretty please?" a man with a monocle asked, practically leaning over the table in order to smoosh himself with the child.

"How old are you anyways, Shounen?" the man next to him asked, he was shuffling a deck of black and white diamond cards.

"I-I'm eight…and a half." He whispered, head ducked with a blush on his face as red as his hair.

"Aww! Earl, you have to let me adopt him! He's so cute! Isn't he cute Tyki?" the man asked the other.

"Now, now Sheryl, don't traumatize the kid on the first day." Tyki chided his brother gently, but it seemed the man wouldn't give up his goal. It was only after a promise to talk about it to much greater lengths later did the man relinquish his hold and return to his seat.

"Family, this is Red. The new fourteenth Noah. I expect you to treat him well. He was an Orphan and living on the streets before being reborn so play nice." The Earl said. With that the dinner was started. With their attention now on the food, no one noticed little Red slip away.

xXx

The small pitter patter of footsteps echoed through the abandoned streets as Red ran through them. The white world seemed to go on forever and the boy almost gave up until the familiar door came into view. With a grin Red ripped open the door and bounced in.

"Did you see me, did you see me?!" he shouted with joy. The room's occupant sat up from his laying position on the couch with a smile.

"Every minute. I must say, you did a very good job! I'm so proud of you kiddo!" he cheered. Red pouted and his shadow grew.

"I'm not a kid Neah." Allen said, now standing there as a fifteen year old.

"Well you could be if you wanted to." He replied easily.

"Anyways, our plan is now in action. Step one was executed successfully."

"Now onto Step two." Neah pressed a single key on the reversed piano and many screens popped up, each displaying different views of both the Black Order and the Noah family.

"Soon, this war will be in our hands."

A/N: So…I'm back to the D. Gray-Man fandom. Yay~! Right? No? Eh, whatever. So I'm trying out this new fic, and yes it'll get confusing. Hopefully I'll be able to explain it properly and cut down on your confusion, but no promises. Anyways, again, I'm just testing the waters with this. If not many people like it, I'll trash it and go back to the Batman fandom (where I've been for a long time now 'cause you can do so much fluff there). This fic has been thought of in the last three hours so please tell me if you don't like it. I dedicate this fic to Indigo-Jay and others, but mostly her because she reviewed, favorited, and followed like a crazy person. Anywho, I missed you guys (people who have followed me from my other fics) tell me how I did yea? I do not own D. Gray-Man, review please~!?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

_"You have a really horrible attitude you know?" one of the clowns came up to him. "Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" _

_ "I don't have no parents, been abandoned since birth." The boy replied, his short legs kicking as he sat up high in the bare tree._

_ "Well," the clown reached up and yanked the boy off is perch and onto his shoulders. "Looks like we'll need to fix that huh?" _

_ "What the hell do you think you're doing!? Lemme go!" the boy started struggling, but his small hands were being held in the man's much larger ones. _

_ "My name's Mana. I'll be the one to teach you those manners you're lacking." _

Allen woke up with a jolt. His body was half off the bed and the blankets covered the floor more than his body. With a sigh the white haired teen ran a hand over his face with an exhaustion that couldn't be fixed with sleeping. It had been seven years since he met Mana, and only six since the incident yet he was still having those despicable dreams.

A light knock echoed through the pitch black room before slowly dying out, as the sound died a creak took its place. A thin ray of warm yellow light pierced the cold darkness, the shadows shying away from the brightness.

"You were mumbling in your sleep again." A silhouette marred the beautiful golden light.

"Was I? Sorry for waking you up. I'm fine now." Allen turned onto his back, and arm over his forehead and his silver eyes locked on the ceiling.

"You know that's not what I meant." The light expanded as the door was opened wider before the shadows took its rightful place once again. The wooden door now completely shut, but the figure was now inside.

"I'm not in the mood today Neah." The two sat in silence for a moment, the atmosphere slightly tense, but not suffocating.

"Breakfast is ready. You should get up soon, or your cover will already be broken before having a chance to be used." And with that, Neah disappeared. As if the shadows in the room swallowed him whole.

xXx

"Allen, are you awake?" a light knocking echoed through the newly occupied room in the Black Order. The wooden door swung open to reveal a freshly showered and dressed Allen Walker.

"That I am Miss. Lee, and how are you faring on this fine morning?" he had a wide smile proudly displayed on his face.

"I'm great this morning, and it's ok to call me Lenalee, Allen, in fact I prefer it." She returned his smile, finding it refreshing compared to the dreary insides of the impeccably tall building. "But if you're ready, I'd be more than happy to show you the dining hall. I know you're new here and I don't want you to get lost already."

"I'd be honored thank you." After a slight debate on who would enter the dinning hall first ("I must insist, Lenalee". "No Allen, you _really_ have to go in first". "But I can't, it's an unbreakable rule in my beliefs".) Lenalee gave in and entered first, a beaming Allen following her closely behind.

"SURPRISE! WELCOME ALLEN!" the crowd yelled as soon as their newest recruit stepped through the door. A huge banner stretched across the ceiling and confetti was all around.

"W-What's this?!" Allen took in the scene with big eyes that flittered around, taking in everything it landed on.

"It's your welcome party. It's just for you, to welcome you to the Black Order!"

xXx

"Red? It's already one in the afternoon. Are you ok in there?" Tyki Mikk knocked on their newest member's door. It was only a temporary room for now, in fact, the Earl was planning on having the boy create his room later on that day.

"Red awake yet?" Road asked, popping out from behind her Uncle.

"No." Tyki resumed his pounding on the door. "Red! Come on, I know you've been through a lot, but thirteen hours of sleep is a bit much don't you think?!" Road rolled her eyes at his stupidity and pushed open the door.

"It's unlocked." She drawled as she strolled into the dim room with her arms behind her head.

"There's no one here." Tyki stated scanning the room with trained eyes. There was no mop of red hair in sight.

"Where do you think he is? His bed is made, did he even sleep last night?"

"Yes, actually, I did." Road yelped and pounced onto Tyki's shoulders at the unexpected voice.

"Shounen?" Tyki asked wearily. "Where are you?" He almost jumped out of his skin when the red head rolled out from under the bed, covered in a thin layer of dust.

"Is there something wrong with the bed?" three heads whipped towards the door towards the big man standing there.

"No." Red responded, not looking up from his feet. "I just…that's how I grew up." Awkward silence filled the room instantly.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs when you're ready." The Earl stepped to the side as Red rushed passed him. Only when it was certain the boy was out of sight did the man turn back to the remaining two with a stern look. "We need to fix this."

xXx

Allen walked back into the dinning hall before anyone could miss him. The moment the door clicked back into place a message blared over the PA system.

"_Allen and Kanda please report to Komui's office immediately. I repeat Allen Walker and Yuu Kanda report to Head Officer Komui's office immediately."_

A clatter of dishes echoed through the room as a long haired man abruptly stood; with his katana death gripped in his right hand the man exited the room with furious long strides. He barely paused to glance at the silverette before slamming open the freshly closed door so hard it imbedded into the wall.

"That's my cue." Allen mumbled to himself with a sigh and leisurely walked in the same direction the man stormed off in.

xXx

"You two are being sent to southern Italy to the ancient city of Mater. There have been reports from the finders of suspicious activity that is easily linked to innocence. You're to be deployed ASAP, you'll have fifteen minutes to prepare before it's time to depart." Komui debriefed them. Despite being tied up and covered in multiple lacerations he gave the report as seriously as he could muster.

"Che." Yuu Kanda simply stood up and left the room, throwing "Don't be late, Moyashi, or I _will_ leave you behind."

xXx

"Where's Tyki and Road?" the Millennium Earl turned around to see the newly adopted red headed child.

"I sent them out on an errand, they should be back soon though, don't worry." He replied, turning back to observe the garden. It was a fairly sunny day out and the weather was beautiful.

"Blech!" the sound echoed through the yard causing the Earl to whip his head to the chair parallel to his own. Little Red's face was scrunched up in disgust and his tongue hung out in the open air, his little hands gripped a tea cup, the liquid inside being the culprit of the younger's reaction.

Adam chuckled, it was amazing how innocent the kid could still be after everything he was put through.

**A/N: I know, pretty uneventful, but things will pick up with the next chapter, after all it **_**is**_** Allen's first mission and it's to Mater too. OH! I rewrote the first chapter a bit, not much but certainly made it cleaner and more clear…er….yea….oh, and I added some stuff that you'd probably want to read before continuing with this story. Otherwise it'll get a bit confusing. Yes, red and allen are the same person, yes I'll be explaining how it works later on in the series. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, just life you know? Anywho, I don't own D. Gray-Man, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Mater. A lost city that's story, no…legend dates back to as far as anyone could remember. The frightening ghost that walks amongst its labyrinth streets and passageways chased all of the city's citizens away. All, but one. One boy who was shunned by society, an outcast. Together they occupy the abandoned town, making it their domain and theirs alone. That is. Until a man dressed in pale yellow came to their town. Sure he didn't stay for long, but he came back with more. Many more. One by one they marched in, their long coats softly glowing in the moon's light. They said they were there to protect them. They'd only be there for a short while they said. But days turned into weeks which in turn bled into months.

Then, the monsters came. Of course, the finders (they later found out was their names) protected them. In fact, they both sat inside of a yellow barrier, watching with horror as each and every one of them were gunned down. Blood splattering against the shield as the last yellow coat fell.

Hope seemed lost. But it came back strong as dual black clad men falling from the sky. A blade sliced through the closest demon leaving a young man with a long pony tail in its crumbling wake.

xXx

"I think you scared them Kanda." Allen said as he worked on disabling the shield.

The samurai looked over shortly before turning back to the left over battlefield, "No, they're only traumatized."

"Like that's any better." The silverette murmured before giving a short shout of glee. The yellow barrier faded down, he was right. It was the same system as his own, well, almost the same, minor differences. "There we go, now let's get you out of here."

No sooner did he say that did he have to swing around and protect himself.

"Heheheh! An exorcist an exorcist! Let's play!" a monster. It took the appearance of a jester, how ironic.

"Sure. Kanda!" Allen called to his comrade without breaking contact. "Take them out of here. I'll take care of this one. It'll be clown to clown." With that he jumped into action. He dodged attack after attack the demon unleashed, a smirk on his face the whole time.

"Take this, exorcist!" a forked arm swung head on towards the lithe silverette. "You're done for!" Allen's eyes widened as he saw no escape.

Crimson droplets scattered through the air accompanied with the torn pieces of fabric that the attack ripped off.

"You know, you are _very_ lucky Kanda isn't around right now. You would've put a big wrench in my plans. Maybe have even ruined it. Even killing you wouldn't have justified the misdemeanor on your part." The black fabric slowly fell away, revealing the black arm underneath. The fingers were more like claws and elongated to sharp points.

"W-What's this!? You were holding back on me." the two fighters drew back from each other, prepping for the second attack.

"Like I said. This form isn't yet meant to be seen yet. Let's see." A light breeze was carried through the town, a small portion of it swirling softly around the blackened hand. As the silverette smirked the arm slowly morphed into a dark red color, far less smooth than its previous form.

"What did you just do!?" the creature backed a few more steps away.

"Like I said. This form isn't supposed to be seen as of yet. But don't worry, this should be more than enough for an akuma like you." Allen flexed his hand, reconnecting with the limits he had broken long ago. "Then again. I could use this to my advantage."

xXx

"Tyyykiiiii! You're so boring. I wish we could've brought Red with us, I bet he would be more interesting than you." Road whined. She sat on her Uncle's shoulders as they walked to the city of Mater. Sure they had used her dimensional doors but they didn't want to risk being spotted before hand. They were only there to observe, nothing else. Thus, the young looking Noah was doomed to entertain herself by seeing how many braids she could put in her Uncle's hair without being caught.

"You know why we can't. The Earl doesn't want to bring him into the outside world just yet. He wants to give him a chance to get…accustomed to our family before even thinking about introducing him back to those humans." Tyki took a long drag of his cancer stick, letting his words sit in their minds. They really did need to find a way to help heal the kid.

"He needs a name." Road stated after a while, which in hindsight seemed logical.

"I'll let you handle that, we're here." The two stood above the town, easily seeing down into every inch of the place.

"Looks like something's going on down there."

xXx

"You IDIOT Moyashi. I'll handle it, you said. It'd be clown to clown, you said. I sure as hell aint a clown!" Kanda bellowed to his partner after parrying the akuma's attack.

"My name is Allen, or can you not remember even that? Do you think I _tried_ to smash the akuma into you? Yes, I have a BaKanda sensor built into me and knew _exactly_ when to smash the wall when you're _right_ behind it." Allen responded. The two bickered back and forth despite the heat of battle, in fact it seemed as if their skills had improved during their argument than before.

Both soldiers had their fair share of wounds yet neither would show it, that'd be surrendering to their enemy. And their enemy? No it's not the akuma, it's each other.

"Don't you dare act all innocent to me Mo-ya-shi. First you slam that damned machine into me, then you decide to let that same exact machine _eat_ the innocence! You have no right to speak right now. And _don't_ call me 'BaKanda' dimwit." Kanda sliced off one of the arms of the akuma only for it to grow back. Stupid akuma morphing into stupid sand.

"My name is Allen! Fine then move aside _BaKanda_ and let me kill it!" Allen went in for the kill only to have Kanda in the way. Again.

"As if. You've had your chance. Why don't _you_ step aside and I'll show a newbie like you how it's done." The samurai unleashed hell's insects onto the akuma, barely leaving a scratch on its ever moving sand body.

"Yes. Such a marvelous job. I don't know _why_ I haven't thought of it before. Silly me. Here let me try to copy your oh so effective moves." Allen was tired. Sick and tired in fact, this fight was going on too long and it needed to end now. He had other places to be and things to do. His arm morphed into a cannon like thing, shooting bullet after innocent bullet at the akuma, not at all surprised when the machine exploded.

"Great job _idiot_, now the innocence is destroyed too!"

"Like it was on purpose, BaKanda. And my name's Allen!"

xXx

"Interesting. Looks like the Black Order has recruited a new exorcist." Tyki said in a puff of smoke.

"Allen huh? Looks like this was just got a lot more interesting." Road hopped off of her Uncle's shoulders, strolling towards a door she just summoned. "C'mon Tyki, I wanna play with Red some more."

The disciple followed, failing to realize how his hair fell in multiple braids of varying widths and length.

xXx

"So the innocence got destroyed huh? Oh well, nothing could have prevent it so it seems. At the very least, the two of you came back safe. Right now the Black Order needs exorcists more than it need innocence, but both are important of course." Kanda and Allen were back at the Order. Having just finished debriefing Komui, Allen couldn't help but feel a bit bad. This was his first missions, and it failed. Of course, Kanda was fairing no better, this having been his very first failed mission ever, it was fair to assume there'd be a lot less trees surrounding the Black Order's building before sunset.

"I'm deeply sorry Komui, if I had tried harder to defeat the Akuma a different way, maybe then the innocence would have been retrieved." Allen bowed his head in assumed shame.

"It's ok. There wasn't any major damage. You two should go rest up. Take advantage of the time you have before the next mission. You're dismissed."

xXx

"Road! Tyki! You're back!" a mop of red hair collided with a shin, one of each said persons. It was already late into the night and the duo was missed.

"Hey there Red! Do you know where the Earl is?" Tyki went down to one knee in order to properly ruffle the child's hair.

"He's out on the back porch. Careful though! He'll try and make you drink bitter _tea_." Red made a face, tongue sticking out and everything. "Anyways, come and check out my room Road! Millennie helped me pick out the toys and everything!" Red tugged excitedly on Road's hand, his whole body leaning towards the direction of his room.

"Go on, I'll tell Lord Millennium the details of our mission and join you two later." Tyki waved over his shoulder, knowing full well that the two were already gone as soon as 'go on' passed his lips. It was only a short stroll to reach the back porch where the Earl was waiting for him.

"How did your mission go?" the Earl asked casually, taking a sip of tea.

"It was a simple observation mission, not much happened. Oh!" Tyki exclaimed, but paused to take a bite of a near by biscuit. "There was a new one. A new exorcist that is. He seemed pretty strong, though a bit green. He may pose a threat, but not until the distant future. What was his name? Hmmm, I could've sworn that samurai said it at some point." Tyki finished off his biscuit and a cup of tea quickly followed it down.

"An absent name is fine for now." The earl swung around his small tea spoon. "I'm guessing it's safe to assume that your assessment went well. We'll talk more into depth later; I do believe that Red has his new room to show you. He was talking all about showing you two once you've gotten back, very excited that young man was. Go on now."

xXx

Tyki honestly didn't know what to expect. Red was a cute kid yet he had a rough life living on the streets, his likes and dislikes had a wide range filled with many variables. Saying a quick prayer to a God he didn't completely believe in the Noah of Pleasure opened the seemingly innocent door.

The room was a pastel blue with white trims. A queen size bed was pushed to a corner of the room; it was covered in multicolored pillows with stuffed toys laid out on top of a thick white comforter. The ceiling was covered with polka dots and the floor was littered in toys. In the opposite corner from the bed was a walk in closet freshly filled to the brim with brand new clothes. A built-into-the-wall television was placed mid-wall on the wall across from the bed with a gigantic toy chest below it. Road sat happily on the navy blue bean bag chair while Red revealed a game station that sat on the shelf next to the toy chest.

"Well Shounen, I must say I am impressed. You did a great job with making up your room." Tyki let out a low whistle taking a quick spin around. "Nice color."

"Tyki!" Red jumped up onto his shoulders. "Millennie took me out _all_ day today, we bought so much. Is that ok?" he cocked his head to the side revealing the hair cut he got to straighten out his once choppy hair.

"Of course it is. How else are you supposed to fill this room up?" Tyki lifted the boy off of his shoulders ad gently tossed him onto the bed, plopping down besides him.

"Tyki stop riling him up! I'm trying to get him to go to bed." Road pouted as she clambered up to join the two on the bed.

"Is a little red-head not catching his Z's?" Tyki latched onto Red's ankle as he tried to crawl away. In a flurry of movements Tyki maneuvered Red the right way and under the covers.

" 'm not trd." Red slurred, rubbing at an eye with a tiny fist.

"Sure you're not. We'll see you in the morning, g'night." Road said softly, ushering her Uncle out the door, peaking back in for a moment before shutting the door completely.

xXx

"So how was the second day?" A greenish glowing object was tossed up into the air and fell back into the waiting palm.

"We've secured our first piece of Innocence, I say it was a success." Allen stepped out of the shadows and into the piano room.

"I'd have to agree with that." Neah smiled and fiddled with the Innocence fragment in his hand. "Baby steps my dear nephew, baby steps."

**A/N: Sooo, I've a solid reason as to why I haven't updated recently. 1) I've been sick. The clinic I volunteer at had a rush day and I was the only one bringing in patients. Naturally I got sick. Still sick to be precise. 2) I've been going through the college application process and still have more questions than answers yet they say I'm 2/3 done. 3) though not as important, I didn't get a single review on the previous chapter. It wasn't that bad was it? =( Meanies.**

**ATTENTION!**

**So Red needs a name. should I name him Allen? Or do you guys want to pick one? I'll change his name in Chapter 5 so if I get nothing by then I'll just change it to Allen.**

**So I don't own D. Gray-Man, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Bright light invaded his fortress of darkness, stabbing him right in his lidded eye balls. Allen had just come back from a personal mission to scope out any potential innocence leads which he'd invested three days to, seeing how it was perfect timing to do so since the Black Order gave him a short vacation and the Noahs believed he was out looking for an old friend. So it was understandable that the poor silverette's number one want after staying up 72 hours straight would be to come back to his _actual_ home (not the temporary ones at the Noah mansion or the Black Order) and pass out for the few remaining hours he had left before he needed to go back to his infiltrating mission. Unfortunately Neah seemed to have other ideas.

With many grumbled curses, Allen begrudgingly dragged himself from the comfortable darkness of his bed and out into the room where lights were flickering and his Uncle was laughing like a mad scientist.

"Bloody hell Neah! Some of us like to sleep at two in the morning!" Allen pulled the blanket he had dragged with him further over his eyes to block the harshness of the sparks flying.

"There's no need for sleep when you have coffee!" Neah cackled madly with his head tossed back, revealing the shielded goggles he was wearing, but nonetheless he shut off his portable blowtorch and grinned excitedly at his nephew. "It's finished!"

"Exactly what is that?" Allen walked a circle around the object his Uncle was holding up high.

Neah pushed his goggles back onto his head, his golden eyes dancing with the brink of insanity. "This, my dearest beloved nephew, is an innocence container." He pushed a button and the box grew to fill up about half of the room massive room. "It can hold every piece of innocence known to exist like how Hevlaska does, but the best part is; it's completely undetectable!" he started to laugh gleefully again.

"Um, what do you mean by 'undetectable'?"

"Once an innocence enters this here container, to Hevlaska it'll feel like it's been destroyed thus unobtainable!" Neah pressed the button again and the box shrunk down to fit snugly in his palm.

"That's amazing, good job." Allen picked up the box and noticed that there were lights on the outside, only one being lit. "What's with the lights?"

"Oh those? They indicate how many pieces of innocence we have inside. There's currently only one inside, thus only one light is lit. There are a hundred and nine innocence in the world, thus we need to obtain a hundred and eight more. Of course I still have to develop something that'll successfully remove an innocence from a wielder, but since we already have the container for the innocence it's only a matter of time."

xXx

"I. Got you~!" Tyki yelled, quickly pushing back the curtain to reveal little Red.

"No!" the boy shrieked and ran away giggling, arms in the air. Tyki was instantly after him, making sure to keep on his tail but still be a few feet behind.

After chasing the boy for a few more minutes, Tyki closed the gap and scooped the boy up, "_Now_ I've got you." The Portuguese lightly tossed the eight year old onto the couch and started tickling him. "I'm the tickle monster! Out to tickle little boys who make their Uncles spend five hours looking for them!" he said in a playful monster voice.

"But it's not my fault that you're a bad looker!" Red squealed out between giggles.

"No it isn't, but it is your fault that you're a good hider." Tyki scooped the boy up again and swung him onto his shoulders. "Now let's go get a snack. What do you want to eat?"

"Cake!" Red cheered, his little legs swinging back and forth, lightly hitting his Uncle's chest.

"Cake? You're going to get fat with all the junk food you eat. Didn't you just eat cookies a couple hours ago?"

"I'm a growing boy!" Red puffed his chest out proudly before giggling again as Tyki reached back and poked his belly.

"You're definitely growing all right." Tyki pretended that his legs were going to buckle. "Growing in weight that is."

Red tucked his legs up and flipped off his Uncle's shoulders, sticking the landing perfectly before turning to stick his tongue out at him, "I'm going to go and eat all the cake without you, nyah!"

"Not if I get there first!"

The two dashed out the doors simultaneously, each running his fastest in hopes to outrun the other. Once they hit the grand staircase Red paused at the top, confusing Tyki for a second but the man ran on. With a wide ambitious grin, Red stepped up onto the banister, his auburn eyes locked on the big and bright chandelier hanging only ten feet away.

Below Tyki paused in his decent to see what his nephew was doing only to have a major heart attack as he watched the boy leap from the railing, "Red!" he screamed in horror, all the blood left the Portuguese's face as he pictured the small broken body on the ground.

Laughter spilled from Red's lips as he nimbly landed on the expensive mass of glass, the entire chandelier swaying with the young boy's momentum. By this time the entire Noah family had gathered below and were also freaking out.

"Red! Red, don't move we'll be there in one second!" Road started running up the stair case in a panic.

"Look out below!" Red yelled, obviously having the time of his life. Taking a deep breath, Red launched himself from the chandelier. His body plummeted towards the ground and his hands hooked onto a floating pink umbrella, did a flip around it before tucking his body in and rolled in the air, landing perfectly with his hands stretched towards the air and a proud grin on his face.

"Ohmigawd! Areyouhurt? HowmanyfingersamIholdingup?" Sheryl screamed kneeling in front of him, his hands on Red's shoulders as his eyes searched for injuries.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine." Red stretched his hand out to bonk Tyki on his forehead. "You it! Count to twenty!" Red squealed as he ran around the corner.

"Damn." Tyki breathed out. He was roped into playing hide-and-go-seek again.

xXx

Red ran on the roads of the ark towards the gate that opened near the Black Order. As he ran, he allowed his body to age to his fifteen-year old self. His thoughts flashed back, back to happier and much simpler times.

_ "Allen! Have you fed your Uncle Neah yet?" A clown dressed Mana came running up toward the teen. _

_ "He can feed himself. Besides he's been making training confusing again. You promised that you'd make him stop." Allen puffed out his cheeks. Ever since Mana reacquired that man's body in order to put his Noah memories into, Neah had been training Allen to be his successor._

_ "One day you'll understand. Don't forget, this way, you get to keep what makes you _you_ as well as whatever powers your Uncle has. It's very convenient that it gets along nicely with your innocence now that it doesn't have a conscious attached to it." Mana ruffled the young teen's hair affectingly, laughing as he batted away his hand._

_ "I can't even control this, is he really a help?" Allen gestured to his now four year old body angrily, it was frustrating when his powers wouldn't listen to him or leave him be._

_ "He's the only one who can help you, seeing how it was originally his. Just do your best yea? Besides, being able to choose what age you are whenever you want to is great! Makes you practically immortal. Of course, it's tricky work manipulating your own time stream, and that's why Neah's here. He's here to help believe it or not." Mana chuckled as he saw his brother accidentally catch himself on fire while he was cooking their dinner. _

_ "That's harder to believe than you think." Allen said, once again his teen age. The silverette laughed as his Uncle ran in a few circles before jumping into a lake. _

_ It was definitely hard to see that man as even _remotely_ helpful. _

**A/N: So this is my attempt at explaining things. If you have any questions drop a comment and I'll answer them in the next chapter. This also shows Red coming out of his shell while around the Noah family. So sorry that this chapter is **_**way**_** late, it's a week left of senior year and I just finished signing up for college classes last week. So starting fall, I'll be an official college student. Big step that I'm not sure I'm ready for, wish me luck. So as an apology I posted the first Omake for this fic as the next chapter, don't worry it's labeled as Omake I so if you don't want to read it you can just skip right over it.**

**I don't own D. Gray-Man, review please~!**


	5. Omake I

Omake: 1

The sun was setting, saying goodbye to yet another day. Tyki was looking all over the place for their newest family member but to no avail. It seemed as if the redhead had dropped off the face of the planet.

"Red!" he called out yet again. It would soon be dark out, finding anyone in the dark on the manor's grounds would be near impossible.

"Have you found him yet?" the rest of the Noah family came walking up behind him. it was around six o'clock that they all realized that Tyki was not pretend looking, and had indeed lost their widely loved young one.

"No, I swear I've looked everywhere!" Tyki panted, hands on his knees.

"Well keep looking. Because if you've lost him T.Y.K.I, I promise you that there'll be no where that _you_ can hide." Sheryl said viciously, Tyki's cheek being held between his fingers as he pulled mercilessly.

Where could this kid be?

xXx

Back on the ark, Allen was suddenly roused from his sleep. Rubbing blearily at his eyes he couldn't help but think he was forgetting something. After a moment more of pondering, the silverette simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to sleep. It mustn't have been very important if he forgot it in the first place.

xXx

It was hitting midnight at the Noah household and there was still no sign of Red.

"RED! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_**Fin.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

"It's not my fault Tyki's in idiot." Red pouted. The red head hung limply from the Earl's arm with his own crossed. He had finally been found by his family and was now not left alone for a minute.

"This isn't about Tyki." Was all the man said to the body at his side. Red tilted his head in curiosity, if this wasn't about him not "coming out" during hide and seek, then why did Millennie act as if he were in trouble? The Millennium earl just gave a noncommittal hum.

Red perked up as he noticed that the deeper they moved down the hallway the dimmer the lights became until they were surrounded by complete black. As their time in the darkness prolonged, Red was about to ask the Earl what was happening when he could vaguely see the familiar dual doors of the dining room. Said doors were easily pushed inwards as the Earl entered with his confused package.

There was a spark then a small flame illuminated the room, revealing the Noah family standing around the table. Each member had on a party hat with some sort of noise maker in their hands.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Red!" they all cheered. Road walked over and snapped a shiny polka doted onto his mop of red hair. His auburn eyes scanned the room, taking in the dopey faces of his family, then stilled on the gigantic seven layered cake with a single candle on it in the shape of the number nine. The flame atop of the wax was the only source of light in the room.

"You all did this for me? I've never had anyone do anything like this before." Tears had started to gather at the side of his eyes, but for the first time in forever it was out of happiness.

"Well you're part of our family now, so you have a LOT more to look forward to. We Noah's throw the largest celebrations." Tyki slung his arm around the youngest's shoulders casually.

"Thank you so much!" the next three hours consisted of mangled wrapping paper and a decimated cake, until everything had calmed down and the family was just relaxing and enjoying each other's company. Just before Red decided to get to bed when a single manila envelope was slid to the spot on the table in front of him.

"Before you open this just know that this is just an option. You don't have to accept it if you don't want to." Sheryl said nervously.

With small clumsy fingers, Red withdrew the stack of paperwork and recognized it immediately as adoption papers. Though, having to keep up the appearance of innocence, Red simply tilted his head to the side and looked at Sheryl with confusion.

"They're adoption papers Red. I know that you're already a member of this family, but I thought it'd be nice to make it more official. Not that you have to though! But if you want to, I'd take care of you, and make sure no one hurts you, and if anyone did-." Sheryl's ramblings were cut short when a small weight collided with his waist. When the Noah registered the skinny arms gripping onto the back of his jacket, Sheryl returned the hug,

"Yes. Yes. Yes, I agree. Thank you so much." Red cried, his tears muffled in the shirt.

xXx

Looking out the restaurant's window, Allen spotted Lenalee heading towards him through the rain.

"So how did your little experiment turn out?" Allen asked, shoveling his second helping of ice cream into his mouth. Screw the fact that it was raining, ice cream was always good, no matter what season it is or how the weather was outside.

"Seems like my brother was right. I tried to leave the town, but I just ended up walking back in somehow. We're stuck here until we figure out what's keeping this town a fixed point in time." Lenalee sipped on hot coffee like a normal person would during cold and wet weather.

Allen's eyes narrowed as he ran out of ice cream. With the spoon hanging out of the side of his mouth, he thought about their conversation with Komui before they left earlier that day.

Earlier:

_"I'm sorry to send you on a mission so soon after your last one, but I need you and Lenalee to go to Germany to investigate a lead on an innocence. It's to a rewinding town, yes rewinding, time and space are stopped on one day and the town's people experience that day forever. Usually I'd send a finder to scope out the possibility first, but none of them can enter the town. Every time they tried to enter the town, they get flipped around and end up waking back out. I theorize that since the cause of this occurrence has a high possibility of being innocence, then a fellow innocence user should be able to get in. Getting out, though, seems to be the same for everyone. Compatible or not. Keep in contact if possible, but most of all, Just keep safe. You're going into this one practically blind so be careful." _

xXx

"Road. Can I speak to you for a moment please?" The Millennium Earl creaked open the door to Allen's room where the two youngest currently were at. The duo were spread out on the floor working on a puzzle.

"I'll be right back Red, keep working on the puzzle." The Noah of Dreams said before she left.

"I need you to take a trip to Germany and check out some clocks. Also to do some pesky pest extermination." The Earl said before continuing down the hall.

"RED!" Road slammed the door back open, making the poor red head jump in surprise. "I'm going to be gone for a while, I have to go on a trip."

"Can I go with you?" Red, hugged her waist and looked up at her with wide doe eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. But I'll be back before you know it and you'll have Tyki to play with in the mean time!" at red's downcast look she poked him on the nose. "And if you're good I'll bring you back a present. Oh and Red? If you don't think of a new name before I come back, I'll pick one for you."

xXx

Miranda Lotto. German born, single lady. She could never hold a job for more than a week (if she was lucky), and is commonly believed by the towns people to be bad luck.

Allen shook his head, he half pitied the woman, having to live such a life was hard, he knew from experience.

"So let me get this straight." He took a deep breath. "You lost the job you got that day, decided to drink away your problems, and while you were drunk you made an unintentional wish that tomorrow would never come while sitting in front of your antique clock which turns out to be made of innocence and granted your wish and you've been living through October 28th for a month ever since."

"Wait, you said this whole thing started by being fired from your job." Lenalee started. "What if you get a new job? Then you'd have something to look forward to each day. Maybe if you have something that you completely enjoy and worth living each day for, then your heart's desire for the next day to come could possibly negate your original wish for tomorrow to never come."

"That…that may just work."

xXx

Red wandered around the Camelot Mansion. Sheryl had told him to wander through out the household seeing as to how he was a Prime Minister in his white form and was constantly under guard. He also married a human wife that had no clue about his dark secrets and was to remain oblivious. Though he wasn't too concerned about Allen having to act innocent since the man saw no difference in the boy's personality whether he was in his dark form or not. Sheryl had also told him to not sign the adoption papers until he could think of a real name for himself. Though Road _did_ say she would pick a name out for him if he didn't think of one before she came back. Paper work was so exhausting.

The red head took a seat in one of the many benches that dotted the impossibly long hallway of the mansion. Compared to the Ark it wasn't that impressive, seeing how it was an entire city at _least_, but seeing how he was most comfortable in the small warm confines of a circus trailer, the mansion was much too large.

Red wasn't quite comfortable with the adoption completely. What would Mana say?

xXx

A young girl stood outside of a town's brick gates as the rain pelted the pink, pumpkin topped umbrella. After a few more minutes of staring at the "open space" of the gate, the umbrella was skillfully swung to lay parallel with the ground and she walked slowly forward. Electricity crackled as flesh was burned as she walked through.

Licking her fingers as the damage was healed impossibly fast, she grinned. "Road Camelot has arrived."

**A/N: ok so, this is the second time I had to type up this chapter. The first version (and better one in my opinion) was somehow accidentally deleted and I was forced to rewrite this through vague memory. So sorry if it seems choppy I tried my best to remember everything from the original. I have planned to update a chapter a day BUT this will only last until chapter 8. IT IS UP TO YOU! If you want more of the story faster, then review, because if you don't I'll just slip on back to the Batman fandom. I'm just getting crickets here. I'd hate to leave because of such a thing as reviews, but I'm a writer. And writers live off of reviews. It's our life blood, I'm sure those of you who write understand. So review if you want more, and I'll update once again tomorrow. And it is a PROMISE that the next two chapters will be posted in the next two days. **

**I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review to save this story from Hiatus! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter: 7

Searing pain was what Allen woke up to; he had to muffle a scream as a new fire flared up in his invocated arm. Looking to his left, he grimaced as he saw four steel large nails impaled it to the wall. How did this happen? Oh yea. If the silverette had any less self control, he would've slapped himself on the forehead from the sheer stupidity of his actions.

Lenalee had helped Miranda get a new job dressing up as a witch to help sell tickets for the play _The Pumpkin and the Witch_. Allen himself dressed up as a pumpkin and used many of his tricks he had picked up from the circus. It all seemed to be going good, until a petty thief stole the money collected and he had ran after him…._without_ his exorcist coat. Mistake one. He foolishly rounded the corner without a second thought. Mistake two. Then took to long to realize with his cursed eye that the thief was actually an akuma, stupid restrictions, and took a hit from his blind spot and was knocked out. Mistake three. Three strikes, he was out and to make things even _greater_, Road was his opponent.

"You're new. I haven't seen you before. This one, yes." Road said, she was wearing his forgotten coat and playing with Lenalee's hair. Said girl seemed to be out of it, nerve damage maybe?

Too bad he had to play the clueless act; this was going to end badly, for him that is. "Who are you? Why are you with the akuma?!" it would've been fine if he didn't know what he knew, but since he does know what he knows, it just sounded stupid.

"Why, I'm human just like you? Why do you look so shocked? After all, is it uncommon for humans to kill other humans?" an inhuman smile stretched upwards on the little girls' face as she approached his prone form.

Not really worrying for his life, but definitely panicking about his safety, Allen made another stupid decision and tore his arm away from the wall, the four bloody holes were unavoidable, but now he couldn't even lift his limb.

"But that's not right." Allen panted. It was the naïveté of his short statement that made Road come to a stop a few inches in front of him.

She kneeled down and stared at him hard in the eyes. They were deep pools of mercury that stared bewildered back at her, showing that Allen wasn't as angry and upset as he was honestly confused. His eyes seemed to be so innocent, untainted by the dark world. Road's very own violet eyes narrowed. They reminded her of Red's. His eyes were too much like Red's. It made her feel as if it was her newest brother she was torturing instead of this despicable exorcist. Those damned eyes needed to go.

Emotionlessly she hoisted back a spiked candle that was gripped tightly in her hand and plunged it deep into the teen's left eye. She smiled as his anguished screams filled the air; finally the enchantment of his eyes was broken.

"I just haaate this world that's filled with you weak humans. I'm part of the Noah family, and pretty soon, we'll eliminate your pathetic species and rebuild the world in our image." Road shifted into her Noah form as she licked the blood from the candle, she felt much better now.

The Noah of Dreams turned away and the three Akumas present attacked him all at once. Allen vaguely heard Miranda's screams for him, but he took more damage than he calculated he would and was bordering unconscious at this point. Just as he almost succumbed to the darkness, Allen felt his head be laid in someone's lap. His body suddenly became lighter, and the darkness was lit up.

"Allen are you ok?" the silverette cracked open his eyes and saw Miranda's worried face above him.

"Look's like you're an accommodator after all." he slowly lifted himself from the ground and saw that Lenalee was also too showing signs of improvement. "You must be able to reverse the time of something, or someone. I doubt it's permanent though, we need to escape and quickly. Wait here."

xXx

"Uncle Tyki? When's Road going to be back?" Red climbed up onto the Noah of Pleasure's lap and sprawled across it.

"I don't know Shounen. Why don't you read a book to pass the time?" Tyki pushed his reading glasses further up on his nose.

"Tyki?" Red cocked his head to the side. "What's Shounen?"

"It means Boy in Japanese. It's my term of affection for you." Tyki informed, ruffling the auburn hair.

"Tyki?" Red asked again after a few minutes of silence. "Can we play hide and seek again?"

xXx

"Aww you destroyed all of them." Road pouted as she looked boredly at the piles of destroyed machinery. "Well I guess we have to call it quits for now. Bye." Road spun on her heel and walked towards the checkered heart shaped door that sprouted from the ground.

"I…I won't let you leave!" Allen struggled to his feet, and stood wobbly once he got to his feet.

"And exactly what do you think you can do to stop me? I know you, or at least, the type of person you are. You won't kill me. You can't. Because you still see as your fellow human." Road laughed as she heard his sharp inhale. "Let's play again sometime, Allen." and she disappeared into the darkness.

The moment the door closed, the world fell apart, and Allen honestly didn't have a care in the world. He was too injured, too tired, and he didn't even care if falling would worsen his injuries. Miranda had to deactivate her innocence or else she'd die and that wouldn't help on solidifying his worth to the Order. So for the greater good, Allen succumbed to the darkness once more. Might as well get some rest before having to use his powers for the last time for the day.

xXx

"Tyki you didn't even look! I'm going to tell Millennie on you!" Red stuck out his tongue and ran towards the Earl's study with Tyki hot on his heels.

"Don't you dare you little twerp!" Tyki lunged to grab at Red's shirt in one last attempt before the nine year old opened the wooden door, but he was met with the painful cold hardwood floor instead of victory.

"Millennie! Millennie! Tyki is being mean to me and he called me a twerp!" Red ran in, jumped into the man's arms and started to "cry".

"There, there Red, Tyki didn't mean it, _did _you _Tyki_?" the Earl's grin was much colder as he addressed one of his fellow disciples.

"Of course not."

"I'm home!" Road's voice sounded from the hallway, and Red wriggled out of the Earl's hold and dashed to the hallway. Road stood there with a teddy bear in her arms as big as Red himself and the same color as his hair.

"ROAD!" Red squealed happily as he launched himself into her arms, completely bypassing the present.

"I'm sorry I was gone for such a long time. Here, I bought back a present for you, just as I promised." She handed the boy the plushy and smiled warmly as he snuggled into it.

"Thank you so much Road, it's awesome!" he grinned widely at her, his eyes closed from the sheer size of it.

"Oh there's one more thing, I figured since you had to come up with a new legal name that I'd help you out." Road crouched down to his level. "How does Allen sound? Allen Camelot."

**A/N: See, I told you I'd get better at updating. I know it's pretty short and similar to the manga, but don't worry, it won't be like that for long. What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Stop while I'm behind? Anyways, I only got one review for the last chapter, thing's aren't looking too great. only one more chapter after this, then this little test will**** be at an end. ATTENTION! Just a quick question, does anyone know what happened to a D. Gray-Man Blood+ crossover fic? It was called **_**Even if the Sky is Falling Down**_**, Allen had Saya's role, Kanda had Sagi's (even if he was extremely abusive and violent), and I think Road had Diva's role, with Lavi as Kai. I dunno, but I absolutely LOVED the crossover and I'm simply begging for more, so if anyone has any info on the author, please drop a comment or send me a PM. **

**I don't own D. Gray-Man, review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter: 8

"You look like shit." Allen cracked open a blurry silver eye and closed it after seeing it was just a red headed exorcist

"I feel like shit. Thank you very much." Blissful silence filled the infirmary once again, and he sincerely hoped that the exorcist took the hint and left. That hope was crushed, however, when a sudden weight made it's presence known on his injuries.

"The name's Lavi. Heard you went up against a Noah. Quite impressive." The newly dubbed Lavi was sprawled across the bed ridden silverette smiling carelessly.

"I'll give you three seconds to get off." Allen growled without opening his eyes, he was extremely pissed that he couldn't just reverse his injuries. After all, if they were suddenly healed, that would stir up much too many questions that Allen had no desire to answer.

Before Lavi could respond Lenalee barged into the room, "Lavi! Get off of him, he's still seriously injured! Don't make me get Bookman to come and get you. Allen!" her lecture was cut short when she caught sight of the bed ridden patient.

The silverette was sitting up and had swung his legs over the side of the bed; his right arm used the side table as leverage to help him to his feet.

"Yes, Ms. Lee?" he turned to her with an innocent disarming smile.

"Don't you 'Ms. Lee' me mister. You're still injured, you shouldn't even be awake. The doctors said you'd be in a coma for another week. You need to allow your body rest; you were hurt so bad protecting us." Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes as she thought back to how Allen protected her when she was still incapacitated from the nerve damage.

"I'm fine. Besides, there's something I need to check something out and it's time sensitive. Don't worry, I'll make sure to put aside a reasonable amount of time to rest up and heal. Tell Komui that I'll be back in two days." Allen was out the door before Lenalee could object, and when she ran after him to physically stop him, he was gone.

xXx

"Neah? Uncle Neah? You here?" Allen strolled into the main room of the ark. The moment he was completely sure he was alone he aged back; his body reverted to the moment before he received his taxing injuries.

"No. I'm dead." A muffled voice sounded from behind the couch. With a sigh Allen climbed upon the couch and looked over. Neah was lying on his belly on the ground looking absolutely pitiful.

"Why are you dead?" the silverette supported his head against his upright palm, he got impaled, and half impaled, and his Uncle was pretending to be dying. What's new?

"You left me. I was forced to go without my Nephews brilliant company for a _week_." Big brown eyes stared up at him, but instantly Neah was to his feet with his face in Allen's. "You've been injured." It was a statement not a question.

"Yea, going toe to toe with a Noah and having to use restricted powers would do that to you." Allen flipped around and sat properly on the couch. "How'd you know I was injured? I reversed it."

"It was originally my powers so just understand when I say I know, I know. Now tell me how your mission went and why you don't have any innocence, oh dear protégé of mine." The Noah sat next to him, knees crossed and hands folded on them.

"Lost the innocence, you know, seeing as to how I was mangled and half impaled I wasn't fully able to think of a proper way to obtain it."

"Don't get snippy with me young man, I can still bend you over my knee and give you a spanking." Neah threatened. "Now, since the Black Order knows you to be injured, why are you here? You could blow your whole cover!"

"Eh, I figured Red needed to make an appearance to avoid suspicion. I told them I had something time sensitive to deal with." His silver eyes took on a hint of mischievousness. "You know, if you taught me how to multiply, we wouldn't be having this problem."

Neah let out a loud groan and stood up to travel around the room, "I _told_ you, multiplying is a very hard, life long commitment."

"And I've _proved_ to you that I'm an extremely quick learner."

"Fine!" Neah barked and Allen's expression turned hopeful. "Bring me ten more pieces of innocence, and then I'll teach you. That, or until we can at least _find_ Mana."

"So pretty much the impossible." Allen dead panned.

"Yup!"

xXx

"Re-I mean Allen! There you are. Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Sheryl ran to Allen as he walked clumsily out of the woods, his eyes scanned the young man for any signs of injury.

"Oh, I found river! It's a ways into the woods, but I made friends with a bunny!" Allen grinned as Sheryl rubbed a bit of dirt off of his pale face with the end of his shirt.

"Promise me that next time you'll tell me where you're going ok?"

"I promise!" Allen grinned widely revealing a gap.

"What happened to your tooth?" his newly adoptive father tilted his head back to get a better look at the space.

"I ran into a tree and my tooth popped out." the small pearl like object was produced in an opened hand. "Do you think the tooth fairy will still know where to find me?" Allen asked, looking down sadly at his hand.

"Of course." Sheryl started to guide them back to the mansion. "Just make sure to put it under your pillow and go to sleep early."

xXx

"Where's Allen?" Komui asked. He had entered the infirmary only moments after Allen's hurried escape.

"He left. Said he had something to take care of and to tell you that he'd be back in two days." Lenalee said a bit downheartedly.

"Well that's a shame, I had a mission ready. Not that he'd be able to take it, seeing how he's still severely injured. This mission is for you and Lavi; I'll have Allen join you once he gets back." Komui pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "A castle in a remote location somewhere in Romania. There's a count rumored to be a vampire that kills random villagers, but the finders have revealed that the deceased villagers were in reality Akumas. Since Allen has the ability to see who's an Akuma and who's not he'd be the ideal person for this mission, but seeing as how he's out of commission, I can only give him two days rest before having to send him after you two."

"What if we complete the mission before Allen gets back?" Lenalee asked desperately.

"Then there'd be no need to deploy him." Komui gave her a knowing smirk.

"Then we'll leave in an hour." She spoke for the both of them, leaving Lavi no room to argue. "We'll be back before you know it, I promise."

xXx

Allen cracked an eye open once he was sure his dad had replaced the tooth with some money. Not bothering to grab the money, Allen eased himself out of bed and eased open his bedroom door. Looking both ways down the empty hallways, he silently creped outside and ran back to the forest, his only likely alibi in this situation. In a short flash of white light he was gone.

"Neah." He hissed. "Neah!" small hands jabbed into his Uncle's gut as an unpleasant wake-up call.

"Blargablahga!" Neah jolted upwards, his arms instinctively curled around his midsection. "Oh. It's just you. Are you wearing dinosaur pajamas?"

Allen's face flushed, "Your psychotic brother chose this out. I can't act all innocent anymore, it's making me sick!" he bemoaned.

"Speaking of psychotic, why are you here? You're supposed to be at his house, what if he checks in on you in the middle of the night?" Neah was pushed to the side as Allen climbed up into his bed.

"Then it'd be your fault." The young silverette yawned. "You've conditioned me into having you as my teddy bear. So be quiet, I'm trying to sleep and teddy bears don't talk."

**A/N: Ok, this is now officially dubbed THE CHAPTER OF TRUTH in place of the moment of truth, and it's not looking too god I mean only 1 review how can you expect anyone so operate under that kinda response?. This is the last chance to get your reviews in, or else I'll be gone for another 50ish chapters, aka until Bat Family Mayhem is done. And then I'd go on to finish-rewriting my other fics such as Mansion of Sin and Yet Another War. I love you all, please show me some love back. I **_**really**_** value your opinions, and I won't hate you if you say **_**politely**_** that this story is really no good. I would just like some feedback here. And if the results are awesome, I'll double update tomorrow, one in the morning, and one in the afternoon. Can't leave Krory out of the loop now can we? **

**I do not own D. Gray-Man**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter: 9

_Flash!_ A sudden bright light, followed by a squeal is what aroused Allen from the comfortable cradle of sleep. He blinked open his eyes only to quickly shut it after another flash of light blinded him.

"Bloody hell! Neah! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Allen rolled over, rubbing furiously at his eyes.

"I'm not sorry," Neah grinned again, taking three more consecutive pictures before finally putting the camera away. "you're just _too _adorable! It's not often I see you in your child form for this long."

It was at that time that the silverette noticed that he was still clad in his dinosaur pajamas, and was stuck in them for a good while more because he had to head back to the Camelot household. Though that didn't excuse his Uncle's behavior.

"Shut up Neah!"

xXx

"Daddy!" Allen came running into Sheryl's office still dressed in his sleepwear.

"You called me daddy!" the prime minister scooped up the brunette and spun him lightly in a circle, a goofy grin spread lopsidedly across his face.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to." the silverette adverted his eyes to the floor, now handing limply from the minister's strong hands.

"Oh no Allen, I'm ecstatic that you called me daddy." Seeing his confused look he explained further. "Ecstatic means very happy." And that got the silverette to brighten up once more.

"Is it ok if I explore the woods? I promise that I'll be very careful and not do anything stupid and not talk to any strangers and not eat any wild mushrooms or anything!" he exclaimed exuberantly.

"I dunno." Sheryl trailed off, but one look at his new son had his resolve crumbling. "Ok, but promise me that you'll be back before sundown." He held out his pinkie and smiled when Allen hooked it with his own and shook gently.

"Thank you! Love you daddy~!" with a quick peck to the cheek and a tight hug Allen was out of his arms and scampering towards the doors.

"Allen!" the child paused. "Before you leave, I need you to sign these. I don't mean to sound pushy or forceful, but if you don't sign them…if you don't sign them, you have to go into hiding with the Earl, being unable to enter any civilization or else you'd be torn away from us and put into the system." Sheryl opened a folder and gently placed a small stack of papers on the spot in front of an empty chair.

Allen clumsily climbed upon the leather upholstery, clumsily wrote his new name with his childish handwriting and gave another smile then dashed out the door before any more objections could be made.

When Sheryl looked down he couldn't help the smile that overcame his face- something that seemed to be happening more and more since the boy had entered his life- when he saw that the 'e' in the boy's name was backwards.

xXx

The Count's castle was truly a sight to behold. It stood firm on an open mountain side, surrounded by a _unique_ garden and large gates. Truth be told, Allen didn't really want living things to infiltrate the ark, no matter if they were an ally. He'd much more prefer that they collected the inanimate objects rather than the accommodators, but Neah reminded him again and again that war wasn't won with objects, but with soldiers. As to which, Allen would retort, wars wouldn't happen if you took away the weapons. The silverette didn't see a use in violence if it could simply be avoided, take away the weapons and abilities from both sides and destroy them then there'd be no war. After all, not too many people enjoyed a good old fashioned hand to hand combat.

Allen shook his head firmly; he was getting off track again. The clouds over head slowly drifted and blocked out the sun, darkening the skies. Seeing as this was as good a time as any he shifted into his Noah form. White hair tainted to black, silver overtaken by gold, and his pale skin deepened to more of an ashen color. Glancing at his newest image in a nearby puddle Allen frowned, if any of the exorcists saw him as he was, it wouldn't be hard to identify him. After contemplating risking it, he almost hit his head as the obvious occurred to him, he must've been around Neah for too long if it was that hard for him to figure out a solution. Power surged the air around him once more and a silver mask took up residence on the upper part of his face, it helped that his fully awakened innocence had its own disguise and that he had enough control over his inherited powers that he could pick and choose what was to be used and what wasn't. Not only did the mask hide his features, it also hid his cursed scar.

Now fully satisfied, Allen took a single step and went from on a hill over viewing the castle to standing in the castle's entrance. Yes, having Noah powers did have its perks.

xXx

"Lenalee, how much further to the castle?" Lavi asked, they had been on the train for what seemed to be days, but was in reality only a few hours.

"Only about half an hour more, but don't forget, we still have an hour's hike to the castle itself." Lenalee replied while scanning multiple newspapers from various locations to see what was happening in the world since her last outing.

"Are you trying to kill me? If I did anything to make you upset I'm sorry, but please tell me that you're joking." He whined in despair, flopping backwards on the seat on his side of their private cabin.

"If you behave I'll let you use your innocence to get there."

"Really?" he sat up, a twinkle of hope perking up his single green eye.

"_Only_ if you behave."

xXx

The halls of the Count's mansion were sparsely decorated, going more with the medieval gothic look rather than the sleek elegant look known of the elite. With hands in his pocket Allen leisurely strolled the hallways, he was in no real rush nor did he have the incentive to rush. In his eyes, Krory would be a hassle to take care of. In fact, if his Uncle didn't promise to take care of the people he would've never been here in the first place.

During his inner musings a faint scent hit Allen's senses, stirring up faint memories from long ago.

_"Be careful Allen, these plants are very sensitive. They treat you the way you treat them."_

"Mana?" he breathed out, trying to chase an already fading memory. What did Mana have to do with this?

"Who are you? How did you get inside of this mansion?" a voice echoed off the hollow halls. Allen's masked features looked straight up, a large window above a staircase let in the full moon's light.

"Well, I walked in." he addressed the solitary black figure that blotted out the silver light. Not a moment later, Allen connected harshly with the brick walls, a firm hand around his throat.

"I'm not in the mood for your trickery." The same voice breathed against his ear.

"Count Krory I assume? There will be people arriving here soon. They've come to take you, but you can't allow them."

xXx

"We finally made it." Lenalee said, taking the last step needed to reach the front gates.

"We would've been here hours ago if _someone_ let me use my innocence." Lavi all but collapsed upon the dirt floor. Having to walk here was bad enough, but to find out from the paranoid townspeople that the resident was a vampire was even worse.

"I told you that if you wanted to use it, you had to be good."

"But I was good!"

"Seeing how far you can hit a vendor's fruit cart with you innocence and having it smash a farmers house 50 miles away _isn't_ being good."

xXx

"Why would these exorcists be after me?" Krory asked. The two males were currently sitting in the main library, having their conversation with tea.

"You have innocence; they've come to make you a soldier. A pawn." The masked man in front of him took a sip. Mmm, Earl Gray.

"But, you've come to take me with you as well. Are you here to force me into a war?"

"I've come to collect you. To bring you to a place where all of your questions will be answered truthfully and after you've had your fill, it will be _your_ decision on what to do with it." A series of hollow thuds startled the Count. "But seeing as to how they're already here. You're time to choose is short."

xXx

"Count Krory. Please don't go. We need to speak with you!" Lenalee called out desperately. The Count was at the top of the staircase, accompanied by a masked man whom she had never seen before.

"I'm sorry lady exorcist, but we are on a tight schedule so we must be off. But don't worry; I'm sure you'll have you fill of fun from the Count's beloved plants." The man opened a door and swept out an arm, biding the vampire to go first.

"I didn't say you could leave yet." The exorcists dashed up the stairs. Suddenly the floor burst and massive plants sashayed wildly in the air. Thick tendrils wound their way around the exorcists' bodies, restraining them to the point that even moving an inch set of severe pain.

"I can see you're preoccupied, let's continue this talk another time shall we? Those darling plants haven't had a playmate in so long, please do take good care of them." and then he too disappeared behind the doorway, leaving nothing but a brief flash of pure white light behind.

"They're getting away! Damn plants, I hate you!" Lavi screamed as he was eaten by one of the plants. "Gaahh I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

xXx

"I'm home!" Allen called out, walking into the main room. Neah sat on the leather Victorian couch reading a worn unmarked book.

"Welcome back. I see that your trip was successful. What's with the get-up?" the book took its resting spot on the side table.

"Eh, ran into some pests. Couldn't let them catch onto the plan too early in the game could I?" the mask faded into nothingness and his dark form bled back into light.

"Wait, what happened? How did you change?" Krory stood in the middle of the room, staring dumbfounded at the man who was just another a moment ago.

"Neah meet Krory. Krory, this is my Uncle Neah. He is the one and only person who'll answer your questions truthfully." The silverette slouched back into the cushions. It had been a long day and Red was due to return in only a few short hours, he had to get as much sleep as he could.

"Arystar Krory the Third. It's nice to meet you. Welcome to the Gray side."

**A/N: So, I realized I over reacted on the review count. I should just be happy that I got some review right? Anywho, I started college so updates will be coming out as…slow…as…a…snaiiilll. BUT, I got my license so here is a chapter to celebrate. As stated in previous stories, I know I'm late on the whole getting a license charade, but I'm not one of those people who are in a rush to get it. But I did, finally, so be happy you got an update. Also, some…some pretty harsh news of extended family popped up so I don't know when I'll be in the writing mood again (this was typed before I found out). **

**I do not own D. Gray-Man. Review please. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter: 10

Allen rubbed at his temples with both hands in irritation, it had been three hours since he brought home the count Krory and the vampire looking man _still_ hadn't understood a thing despite the many questions that Neah had answered for him. Neah. Silver eyes discreetly slid over to his pseudo Uncle, that man was a saint. Neah answered each of Krory's questions patiently and clearly as if he were explaining to a child what they did and why it was wrong. Allen's eye brow twitched, why wasn't his Uncle that patient when it was him he was teaching to use his inherited Noah powers?

"B-But I _still_ don't understand how Allen can change his appearance so suddenly!" Krory stuttered out miserably. He was suddenly dropped in a middle of a war he didn't know was happening because he had some sort of weapon he didn't know about, and now he was with unknown people who was trying to hide him from both sides that would either kill him on sight or turn him into a pawn because of said weapon which he only found out about that day.

Allen had to resist the urge to bash his head against the white concrete wall in pure frustration and he wasn't even taking part in the conversation! With a low groan the silverette hauled himself from his corner, dragging the stool behind him which he proceeded to plant in a new position in front of the count. Getting down to eye level, exasperated silver pools met confused black.

"Listen to me and listen to me well because this'll be the one and only time I explain this. One of the _many_ powers I inherited from Neah is the Sands of Time." Allen reached over to a side table and plucked an apple from the fruit bowl. "I can make anything I choose to either age," the red of the apple rapidly faded to a dead brown, becoming wrinkled and completely inedible. "or I could bestow youth." The once dead apple suddenly began to morph, reverting back to its red glory, but Allen didn't stop there, he kept going until all that was left was a lone apple blossom. "Simply put I can manipulate everything's time stream, including my own. It comes in handy for things such as our mission. With the Noah's I look like this." Little Allen, once known as Red, now sat on the stool, his red hair messy swinging his legs back and forth grinning up at the vampire with innocence revealing the gap where his tooth fell out. "With the exorcists I'm like this." Now prim and proper Allen Walker sat upon the stool, legs crossed, hands folded politely over his knees and his back ruler straight. "Either way I'm the same person. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, thank you." Krory answered, the visual presentation helped immensely.

"Good, now Neah'll show you to your room, I have business to attend to; I'll be back…later." Allen waved over his shoulder as he made his way down the hallway, simultaneously reverting back to his child form. He'd save the Order for later, he wasn't ready for the unnecessary pain that was necessary for being there.

xXx

"No daddy you can't do that silly! The icing goes on the _outside _of the cake." Allen Camelot stood on a step stool next to his father by a counter. The duo was baking a cake for a snack and little Allen wanted to make it with his new father so it would be special.

"It's ok Allen, when it warms up enough, the icing will be forced to the outside of the cake, bakers do it this way so the icing would be even." Sheryl's smile widened when he noticed his son had flour smeared across his cheek and chocolate on the tip of his nose.

"Does that mean if we add jello in it that there'd be perfect jello on the outside as well?" Allen asked excitedly, bouncing up and down at the many possibilities that popped into his mind due to his overactive imagination.

"I suppose that makes sense, sure! Why don't we add some broccoli too so that we can have vegetables at the same time as our treat?"

"And beans and meat and bread and gummies!" Allen listed off more and more things as he threw said ingredients into the batter without bothering to wait for Sheryl's answer.

"Hmm, I think that should be enough, let's throw that into the oven and clean ourselves up as we're waiting for it to bake." The prime minister gently placed the heavy tin into the oven setting it to 640 degrees Fahrenheit. That should make their treat be done quicker.

xXx

"Your brother is an imbecile." Allen drawled as he reentered the ark, still in kid form, but obviously coming fresh from a bath.

"What are you doing here…and which brother?" Neah asked, looking up from his chess game with Krory.

"Taking a break from the insanity that is your family, plus I have an errand for Krory to do. All of your brother's are imbeciles but Sheryl is right now the king of the word." The silverette plopped face down onto the living room couch, letting out a long suffering sigh.

"What happened?" the original musician asked, ignoring Krory's looks that obviously screamed _what errand?_

"He tried to make cake." Allen deadpanned. "Krory, do you think you're up to some traveling?"

"Um, I've never really left my castle before, grandfather never allowed it, but I've always wanted to see new places in the world."

"Well this isn't supposed to be a vacation, but if you finish fast enough then feel free to look around, but don't linger too long. You don't want to attract any unwanted attention. Neah'll make sure you're properly dressed and styled for our current civilization." Allen handed the count a simply folder. "I simply need you to head into a marketplace to pick up some supplies that Neah'll need for his latest invention."

"And what exactly am I supposed to be inventing?" Neah asked, a bit miffed that his nephew didn't bother to simply ask him.

"A device that'll hide a Noah's awakening from the Earl." He stated as if it were the weather he was talking about. "Oh, and Neah? I need a favor."

xXx

"Daddy? I don't think that's a cake." Allen, now freshly clean, stood at eye level with the…thing…and had a finger outstretched to poke it but quickly withdrew when one of the grotesque bubbles popped.

"Sheryl what have we told you about attempting to cook?"

"Uncle Tyki!" Allen ran towards the poker player and latched onto his waist. "daddy and I baked a cake. Do you want the first piece?"

"Not to be mean or anything Shounen, but that is not edible. Why don't you go and play in your room real quick? I'll be right up after you, but first I have to talk to your dad about big people stuff ok?" Tyki gave the boy a lollipop courtesy of Skin and the child bounded up the stairs excitedly.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about Tyki?" Sheryl asked, dumping the entire cake- including the pan- into a near by garbage.

"The Earl wants you to bring Allen over tomorrow, something about seeing how he's taking to his Noah awakening and testing his powers and what not."

"Are you sure that would be ok? I mean, the kid's been through so much already, plus he's only been here for a few months now. We shouldn't do something like this so soon." Sheryl fretted, he had quickly become protective of his adopted son and even if it was the Earl he wouldn't back down so easily when it came to the younger's safety.

"The Earl promised a safe environment, even saying that he wouldn't force things and only do things that would let the boy discover his powers naturally." Tyki was in the process of reaching for an apple when a loud shattering sound emanated from upstairs.

The two brothers looked at each other with dread; "Allen." was all they said before darting up the stairs, Tyki using his powers to simply use the air to get to the upper floor quicker.

When the two made it to the shut wooden door, Sheryl unwillingly nudged it open, fearing what he would see on the other side. Allen's toy table was knocked over onto its side and his belongings were strewn across the floor, glass shards from the once whole window shone across the ground as the evening sun hit them. Sitting seemingly innocently in the middle of the room was a single white sheet of folded paper. With shaking hands Sheryl gently retrieved the parchment from the ground and read its contents before handing it to Tyki and running out of the room with a pale face.

_Prime Minister,_

_We have your son. We will contact you within 24 hours with our demands. Do not call the authorities, after all, we wouldn't want something unfortunate to happen to little Allen now would we?_

**A/N: Ta dah! I'm not dead! Yay right? Sorry for going so long without updating. Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year! If any of you are truly dying to know why I was unable to update for so long, well the super long story is in my A/N for Batfamily Mayhem just from chapter 65 and on because I don't feel like dumping that long explanation here, instead, I'll be taking this time to respond to your reviews! If you absolutely hate this, well say so, but BFM people liked it and I liked being able to make sure everyone knows that yes do read each of your words and yes I do take them into consideration (mostly because people over there are all nice and sweet and not mean, don't get me wrong you guys are awesome too, but there has already been a mean one here and we're only 10 chapters in while BFM is at chapter 69!) Anywho here we go, this is in order of who reviewed first, not because I picked favorites!**

**Wushu723, AngelTricks, TANNTrum, Alaina Kuski, The Awesome Beast, Killer Akuma, and MysticalNyla– Thank you, glad you like.**

**STVamp- Thanks, hope I can keep your interests peaked.**

**THISACCOUNTISNOLONGERBEUSED- Thank you**

**Indigo-Jay- Thanks, I went back and polished up some things but hopefully it doesn't change things too much, and I do try to keep my readers on their toes ;)**

**likestoread418- Sorry it's a bit confusing, thought that's what I originally was trying to do, I hope this chapter clears up things for you a bit and don't hesitate to ask about things if you're still lost.**

**Sora Arashitori- Thank you so much, and I did! I hope you liked the update.**

**Evilbunny0- You're a mind reader 0_0 I totally read that in a British accent and then you said that and just BAM mind blown XD. Thanks for liking, loved the names, but I already made it Allen sorry DX. **

**Yuki Walker-The Kitsune- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be gone for so long DX**

**dcdc123- I'm so sorry, I didn't plan on being gone for so long.**

**switchpersonalitites- thank you so much! Yea, I like how he can worm his way into everyone's heart so easily.**

**black rose- thanks for reading, sorry it took so long.**

**outside da box- red is Allen, Allen is both Red and Allen…and Allen. I know it's confusing but hopefully this chapter cleared it up. I love you too =) and sorry it takes so long to update, college and all that jazz you know? **

**Zero Lawliet- oh yea, he'll reveal himself and it will be spectacular! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH XD ahem, I mean…thank you so much for reviewing and reading XD**

**Mas2009- Well sorry you don't like, but there is such thing as a back button, I didn't force you to read this fiction and if you bothered to read any of the previous AN's it wouldn't be so confusing. If you don't like please go elsewhere because your kind of comments are not welcomed here =)**

**AquaPrincessLovesFairyTaill- Thank you for bearing with the confusion, I hope things are a bit clearer now, but it'll get a bit more confusing before everything's straightened out. PS I love Fairy Tail too XD**

**Wow there are a lot more reviews than I first thought, well, I replied to everyone, even the mean one so hope you guys are happy with that, sorry for taking so long and I'll see you in the next chapter! I do NOT own D. Gray-Man, review please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

"Are you sure it'll be ok that you're not there?" Neah asked as he and Allen walked back to the main living area on the Ark.

"Well, I have a few things I would like to get done that if I still had to make appearances with the Noahs it would never get done, and-."

"I know I know, 'if you taught me duplication we wouldn't have this problem in the first place'." Neah mimicked Allen with a high pitched voice, earning himself an elbow to the stomach.

"Besides, I need to make the order desperate or else things would move way to slow for comfort and by the time we can finally make a move I'd actually be the age that fits my white hair." Young Allen slowly aged to teen Allen with each step, before he stopped. "Actually, I'll need to change my look a bit for our next move. Is Krory back yet?"

"Not quite yet, I did send him with quite a list and it is his first time out of that castle of his." Neah looked down at his nephew, smiling past the hair hanging in his face.

"Then we'll have to leave him a note." After a moments pause Allen continued. "And stop showing off Neah."

The original 14th Noah gave a bark of a laugh, but stayed as he was; walking on the ceiling above his nephew. There was no way he would end such fun.

xXx

An unearthly glow cast a feeling of doubt and paranoia into the night. A lone figure sat atop a half-broken tree, silhouetted by the light of the full moon. A sea of red colored the ground below him, as he turned his head and cracked a small grin that glistened in the moon light, a similar shine revealed a blade that dripped crimson resting on his shoulder.

"I didn't expect to see you here so soon," the man spoke softly, "Ms. Lee."

The female exorcist came to a quick halt having ran to the location, her desperate gasps for air hitching to a halt once she assessed the scene before her. The battlefield- no, the massacre was everywhere. The bodies were mangled to such a point that she could no longer differentiate the finders from the exorcists let alone identify who was who, nor could she tell what body parts went to which bodies.

"Who are you?" she ground out, anger flowing through her veins to veil the overwhelming grief. The man was dressed in what once was a pure white suit but was now soaked in the blood of his victims, a simple mask hid the top half of his features, and his oxen hair was lightly tousled by the soft breeze that stirred the heavy aroma of the metallic blood around them.

"Who me? Why, I'm but a musician, can't you tell? I'm sure you've heard some of my music." The masked man waved an arm, cutting off a nearby person's limbs. The person screamed, clutching at the bleeding stump as he fell to the ground in agony. "Mmm, such beautiful music. Don't you like it?"

"You're a monster!" Lenalee screamed, she dashed forward and used her Dark Boots to destroy what little was left of the tree the man was resting on.

He clucked his tongue, "Such a short temper, however I must take my leave. After all, your almighty Order is weakened enough. Now go on! Be a good little blood hound, search out your precious Innocence. It just provides more targets." The man let out a dark laugh that sounded like glass breaking. With a flourish of his blade, a portal appeared below him and he fell backwards into it, leaving behind a chilling message.

"I'm sure we'll meet again, next time, do bring your older brother. I would hate for him to miss out on our…_fun_."

xXx

An old abandoned apartment complex lay in ruins. The floors were barely there, instead having multiple gaping holes that one could easily see through all of the levels through. Walls were barely kept upright, and some were gone all together reduced to nothing but a pile of rubble. On the top floor a small boy trembled in the far corner. He didn't know how he got there; having woken up in the strange room blindfolded, tied up so tightly that he couldn't even squirm, and his body throbbing in pain. So he resigned himself to his fate and leaned against the unstable walls behind him.

"Allen?" a voice echoed through the holey building. At first the child thought it was his imagination, a simple illusion created by his subconscious as a means of comfort, but when it came again a bud of hope spread.

_3 hours earlier:_

Sheryl Camelot had forgone confronting the Earl about Allen's disappearance. Instead, he latched onto Tyki's wrist and dragged him out of his mansion.

"Um…Sheryl?" Tyki started uncertainly. "Where are we going?"

"To get back Allen of course! What kind of question is that Tyki?" Sheryl huffed in indignation.

"But you don't even know where he is, we're searching blind."

"Oh." The prime minister stopped momentarily to sheepishly rub at the back of his head. "I may or may not have had a servant sew a tracker into Allen's clothes."

_Present_.

"Tyki he's up there! Go get him, but be careful the whole building's infrastructure is unstable. Take one wrong step and this whole place will come down. You might not get hurt, but Allen sure as hell will."

A faint rumbling was heard and the walls shook- scaring the bejeebers out of Allen- but soon enough it went still.

"Allen?" the Noah of Lust's head poked up out of the hole in the floor.

"U-Uncle Tyki?" Allen whimpered.

"You ok Shonen?"

"I-I'm scared a-a-and my leg hurts really _really_ bad!" tears started to plop, wetting the already damp blindfold. "Uncle Tyki!"

"It'll be ok Allen. Your dad is right down stairs and we're getting you out of here right now."

xXx

"He's called himself the Musician." Komui started, he rested his chin on steepled fingers.

At that moment Allen limped into his office, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be gone so long. I had promised to visit Mother, it took me a bit longer than I expected."

"You met with your mother?" Komui asked confused, as far as he knew Allen Walker was an orphan.

"No, she's not my mother." He chuckled, a tinge of darkness coloring it. When he didn't elaborate they decided to leave it at that.

"Moving on, this attack had weakened our forces immensely. To make things worse none of the fallen's innocences have been recovered. According to Hevlaska, they were destroyed." A heavy silence fell over the room, Komui's eyes lingered on Allen's slumped form. Assuming he was feeling guilty for not being there to help participate in the battle he spoke up. "Speaking of innocence. Allen! You haven't met her yet have you?"

"Who?" he asked cocking an confused eyebrow, but Komui didn't answer him. Instead he quickly clamped onto the small teen and dragged him towards the basement level where Hevlaska resided.

Allen honestly didn't know what to expect, one moment he was standing in Komui's office and the next he was on a weird kind of lift descending into darkness and Komui refused to answer any of his questions. Allen's back stiffened, he could have sworn he sensed something moving behind him, but when he turned to look nothing was there and Komui's sadistic grin was unnerving. He sensed it again and turned fast enough to just barely catch a glimpse of a translucent glow. Oh, he relaxed.

"Ah, Hevlaska. How are you my dear friend?" Allen calmly reached up and gently grips one of the many small translucent hands in a way similar to a handshake, greeting her as if she were a lifelong acquaintance.

"Allen." Her soft voice flowed over his senses. "It has indeed been a while. Time is not unkind to you."

He chuckled at their inside secret and bent over the hand in his grasp in a respective kiss, "you aren't looking too bad yourself either. Crown Clown has missed you." Which seemed to have been true. The crystal on the back of his hand glowed happily at the contact. "Hmmm, maybe it's been missing you a bit _too _much." Allen frowned as his arm morphed into its more advanced form, that was unexpected.

"A-Allen!" a voice stuttered from behind him. Uh-oh, he had forgot that they had company.

"Yes?" he asked, turning to look at them with an innocent smile but yet to have relinquished his grip on Hevlaska.

"You two know each other? And your arm!" they exclaimed. He pouted slightly, it was rude to point such things out.

"What about it?"  
>"It's changed!"<p>

"And?" he challenged, smirking when they stammered to come up with a response. "Its name is Crown Clown, he has a particular bond with Hevlaska here, quite attached I'm afraid."

"Does that mean you've fully synchronized through simple contact with Hevlaska?" Allen blinked, that was such a moronic explanation but he wasn't going to be the one who denies such an idea.

"But of course."

xXx

Allen sat in the main room of the Ark. He had once again successfully managed to slip away from both the Noah's and the Order, he was slightly surprised that he could get away so easily from the Noah's but figured it was due to Sheryl's frantic spazing over a much higher and efficient security detail.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, and nine." Allen sung out as he tossed each fragment of innocence into Neah's box he had officially dubbed the Black Box. Nine more of the small crosses lit up, totaling to ten.

"Good job, now just one more and I can teach you cloning." Neah teased, he was sprawled across his nephew's lap.

"Actually," Allen held up a slip of paper between two fingers. "it might be sooner. Guess what I got from Mother."  
>"No way." Neah flipped over, inadvertently falling off the couch but he quickly recovered. "Mana left you a message! What does it say?"<p>

"See for yourself." The teen flicked the paper at his true Uncle.

_Edo, 11:26_

_-M_

"What a weird time, that's Mana all right." Neah said sighing, setting the paper on the table with a slight chuckle.

"Where's Krory? He's been gone for a while now."

"Maybe he got eaten by a pack of wolves." Neah said shrugging, only to be pelted with a pillow.

"Not. Funny." Allen growled out, his Uncle's comment having struck a little too close to home for him.

Neah's expression softened and he ducked his head, "Sorry."

"I'm back!" Krory's voice sounded.

"Speak of the devil, Krory what took you so long!" Allen called lazily tilting his head back on the couch to get an upside down look at the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It took me a while to find the items you needed and I ran into someone who said he wanted to join us!" it was Allen's turn to fall off of the couch. The count had just brought an unknown person onto the ark, he would have to have Neah talk to him later about it because such a thing couldn't happen again.

"Krory just who did you-!" Allen stopped short, his eyes widening once he saw the newcomer.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause trouble. My name is Alma Karma, it's nice to meet you!"

**A/N: So I know it's been a while, but that's life you know? Sorry that this chapter has a lot of content and stuff going on, things will clear up before this ends don't worry. OH! Oh….you guys are going to hate me! I already planned what I'm going to do for an ending (I know I'm thinking a bit too far ahead) and well, I'm going to tell you now. You probably won't like it. Not in a "this is such bad writing what the hell" kind of way more like the "how could you" kind of way so brace yourself XD.**

**Tokyo10- I'm so glad you're enjoying this! I thought it would be too confusing for the readers to understand, I'm so happy that you get it (at least somewhat right?)**

**XHikariSoraX- You're welcome, thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

**Mattaku8bodimasen- thank you, I hope you'll love it till the end!  
><strong>

**Outside da box- of course you're on here! I aim to reply to all reviewers unless told otherwise. I love you too! And don't thank me, I should be thanking you =)**

**Guests- Thanks you guys, love you too! And sorry!**

**ATTENTION**

**So I acknowledge that some of you don't want a response from me, so if you don't like me responding to your review, just say so and I'll stop, promise.**

**I do not own D. Gray-Man, review please! See you guys hopefully soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter: 12

A person sat at an empty bar hunched over a metal mug of some unknown liquid that was gripped in his right fingerless gloved garbed hand. The bar itself was brimming with sweaty grown men with short tempers and the musk of stale beer and blood. In short the place was vile. Allen took another swig from his mug- even though he wasn't a big fan of alcohol it'd look out of place if he drank only water- he had ordered a beer, though the liquid tasted of everything but. Why had Mana wanted to meet in this place? His adoptive father was more of a person who'd meet up at some café or public park in the city, not such a low belly type of place like this. Allen glanced at the cracked clock on the wall, 11:25, Mana would be here soon. Unease took up a permanent residence in the pit of Allen's stomach, what if Mana had changed…what if he didn't like how Allen had changed. Mana had been gone for five years, the ten year old Allen he knew then is completely different from the fifteen year old Allen that he is today. The silverette went rigid before slamming his head against the bar's counter repeatedly, this trail of thought wasn't helping his nerves at all.

A few yells and shouts erupted behind him, but Allen paid them no mind. He glanced at the clock again, 11:26. He let his silver eyes dart over to each entrance he uncovered during his time there. No sign of Mana. Allen tried not to let that hurt him, after all it was completely normal for someone to be late. But no, Mana was always one for punctuality, he hated being late.

The voices grew in volume and snapped Allen out of his stupor. A barrel flew centimeters from his head and smashed against the wall. Fine, if Mana wasn't coming then he saw no need not to use the rowdy people in the pub as a stress reliever. Allen slowly rose from his seat, noting with a smirk how the bar went deathly silent. He calmly turned around with his hands in his pockets and assessed the situation with a cold look. Several rather large and bulky men surrounded a much smaller, much weaker looking one though they were all turned to look at him.

"Now, I understand how everyone here likes to have their own version of fun. I respect that even. But if you try to threaten me?" Allen grinned though it was more menacing than friendly. He took a step towards the group, most of them stumbled back, but only one stood his ground stubbornly.

"Why do you think you are?" the man spat, stomping on the fallen smaller man's back.

"I'm the man you almost his with your carelessness." Allen took two more steps towards him, "And I don't very much appreciate that. Unfortunately for you I'm in a bad mood today and you're an easy outlet."

It didn't take long for Allen to knock the guy out. In fact he just had to round house kick him and once the guy was on the ground a quick jab to the pressure point on the back of his neck was all it took for lights out.

"Hmph, useless. Didn't even last a minute. Any of you want a round?" Allen addressed the other thugs, but they quickly gathered up their boss and scrambled out of the pub. "That's what I thought." Settling back down into his original seat Allen swished the liquid around in his cup forlornly, there was a bug in it.

"Uhm, thanks. For the save I mean. I was a goner, I would've died if you hadn't stepped in." Allen turned to face the guy who addressed him. He was average height with choppy shoulder length brown hair and garbed in ratty torn clothes, he screamed bum.

"I didn't do it to save you. I was simply bored." Allen drawled, knocking back the last of his alcohol.

"Even so, you did help me." A torn-gloved hand reached out to him. "My name's Wisely."

Wisely, why did that name sound so familiar? "Allen." He responded with instead. They lapsed into a comfortable silence while Allen pointedly ignored the contemplative look on the man's face.

"Allen. White hair, scar on the left side of your face, short." Allen twitched. "You wouldn't be Allen Campbell would you?" Silver eyes widened and the two found themselves outside in an ally way.

"How do you know that name?" cold steel eyes narrowed dangerously as he pressed a blade harder against Wisely's neck.

"A-A clown told me! He said to come here at 11:26 to meet with Allen Campbell." And just like that Allen stood down, his no longer deadly eyes blinking owlishly at the newcomer.

"Mana sent you?" the teen face palmed, of course Mana wouldn't make it that easy. "Fine! Come on, this way we'll get you sorted out. Damn, what'll Neah say?" Neah. Allen froze in his tracks and groaned in despair, Neah wouldn't ever let him live this down!

xXx

"Ehehehe!"

"Pow pow!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Tyki froze in his tracks. That was Allen's screams. In a panic Tyki scrambled to get outside fearing the worst. Water was shot at his face, dousing it violently.

"Hehehehehehe! You got shot! Got shot!" Jasdero laughed.

"Your such a wet blanket Tyki!" Devit laughed along. Little Allen Camelot stood guiltily between the two holding a plastic version of the twins' pistols.

"What are you three doing out here?" Tyki asked, shaking off the water on his hands. He wasn't going to even try and save his suit.

"Water gun fight!" Allen exclaimed excitedly bouncing up and down, arms waving all over the place. "Jasdevi said they'd teach me how to shoot and since it's so hot out what better way than with water guns right?"

"Seeing how you got me straight in the face I say you're learning quite well." Tyki ruffled the child's red locks. "But next time come to me for ways to cool down. Go change into your swim trunks and we'll swim in Sheryl's pool. Of course we'll also play chicken with the twins." Oh yes, what better way to spend a hot summer afternoon than by trying to drown your family members.

xXx

Neah wouldn't stop laughing. To make matters worse he had completely forgotten about Alma. Neah had confirmed that Wisely was an unawaken Noah and somehow Mana had figured that out on his own and sent him their way. They knew this through a letter from Mana himself which was pinned on the inside of the back of Wisely's coat. Allen was still trying to figure out how it got there considering how said man never took off his beloved jacket.

"Not only did you not see Mana but you got identified by this guy by being short!" Another howl of laughter followed the barely choked out statement.

"Cut it out Neah this is important!" Allen tried to defend himself but ended up sounding like a whining child, sending his Uncle into an all new fit of giggles. Huffing in frustration Allen decided to ignore the man for now and turned to the group.

"We have an abundance of accommodates and living quarters on the arc. Wisely when Neah gets off the floor he will explain what you need to know. Krory, here's another list of stuff we need. Go out and get them, the faster you get back here the sooner we can advance with our plan. And for heaven's sake don't come back with another person this time." Allen massaged his temples. "And Alma." He stared at him for a moment. "We'll talk in a moment. Neah! I expect Wisely to be up to date and situated in a room by the time I get back." Neah rolled onto his stomach and waved him off with a lazy grin.

"I got it, I got it. Now Wisely, when a mommy and a daddy decide to have a baby and God decides to be a troll-." Allen had never been more relieved to have a door close behind him. The two slowly strolled down the streets of the ark, no direction in mind.

"I assume you know everything about the second exorcist program." Alma stated calmly, though Allen still nodded in response. "I can get Yu Kanda to fight for our side, but I would like to request some time to talk to him please."

"All I expect from you is loyalty, anything you do aside from that I could care less about." Allen's steps slowed to a stop and Alma took a few more before realizing Allen was no longer walking. "However, I need to know if I can rely on you when the time comes. Can I trust you not to return to the order? To destroy anything and everything you could ever care about? Say goodbye to life as you know it and welcome a new world?"

"Of course, you know I have no place in the one there is now." Alma replied a bit confused, he knew the silverette knew this already so why did he have to ask?

"Even if it comes to you going against Yu Kanda?" Alma's blood ran cold as he locked eyes with the silverette. "If it comes down to it, will you put an end to Kanda?" Allen's mercury pools were hard and analytic, war wasn't a time for sentiment. Alma opened his mouth to answer only to close it once more. No this question had to really be thought about. The two stood there for what could've been long hours or mere minutes, neither moving nor breaking eye contact.

"Yes." Alma breathed out. Allen stared at him with an unreadable expression before closing his eyes and giving a brief nod before turning to walk away, satisfied for now. "But it won't come to that! Yu _will _join us! We won't have to fight each other." But even as he said it he knew how loaded that statement was.

"I truly hope that is the case." Allen murmured before disappearing through a doorway.

And thus their small make shift group of two turned into five.

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! But the only reason why I'm updating it as a celebration, seriously only three of you reviewed last chapter! What the heck! Not cool, not cool at all you guys. **

**XHikariSoraX- I'm glad you like the Musician, he will be popping up again in the future so keep an eye out for him. Yea, Alma may or may not be important I haven't decided yet.**

**KillerAkuma- thank you so much I'm so happy you like this so far =)**

**Kyla (guest)- I do write more, and the frequencies between updates is decided on reviews, hence why this chapter took so long to come out, it would've been longer actually if I didn't decide to update everything on-going. **

**I do not own D. Gray-Man! If you want faster updates review please! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: 13

Yu Kanda stepped onto the train with a sigh. The mission hadn't been any harder than usual, but the samurai had to do the work of two since a certain silver haired exorcist was dragging his feet in finishing his previous mission. _Damned beansprout being too sentimental_, Kanda scowled as he viciously slid the door shut to his train compartment, _making me do all of the dirty work_. To make matters worse the possible lead on the innocence fragment ended up being a hoax, there was nothing in significance to bring back to justify the significant waste of his time. Kanda plopped himself down on the plush seats, this trip couldn't get any worse.

_Boom!_

Of course the moment that thought passed his mind something goes and blows up the train he was on. Heaving out another sigh Kanda closed his eyes and briefly entertained the idea of just staying where he was and letting the local police take care of it, after all that _was_ their job. However when another explosion went off Kanda groaned to himself and hauled himself out of his cabin to see what was making his day from bad to worse.

Screams, sirens, and the crackling of embers filled the air and Kanda stood in the middle of the chaos with slanted trained eyes sweeping over the wreckage. A quick dash from his peripherals had him spinning to his left, another had him spinning back to his right. The shadowed figure darted to the trees, luring him deeper into the forest. The samurai rolled his shoulders before darting after it, he was perfectly fine fighting in private, it eliminated the collateral damage factor of most of his fights.

Deeper and deeper he went into the greenery chasing after the snapping of twigs and misplaced rustling of leaves until he burst into a clearing. Hmm, so the chase was over.

"You might as well come out now, I'm not going to wait around here until you feel like showing yourself." Kanda snarled. Another snap of a twig and rustle of branches had him turning around , only to freeze.

"Hello Yu."

xXx

"I'm sorry to report this but a Noah destroyed Mei Ling's innocence, she had declined our offer to join us as a finder and promptly locked herself away." Allen reported with his head bowed in shame.

"Damn not another one." Komui rested his chin against steepled fingers. "Thanks for your report, go on and get some food and rest while you can. Allen bowed once and left, the moment he turned the corner he dropped into an ark gate.

"I see you're back early." Neah sounded from behind him.

"Oh course, I need to see how our newest recruit is settling in." Allen followed his uncle to the main area. Wisely and Krory were playing chest in front of the fire place, and by the look of the lack of white pieces Wisely was winning. Mei Ling was on the rug near them playing with building blocks. The psychic had eagerly agreed to join their rag tag group of misfits without Allen having to say anything. She "saw" it she explained, whatever that meant, Allen wasn't going to dissuade her from her decision. She was an invaluable asset with her future telling abilities, it would give them a great advantage that they needed over the other two sides.

"Hey where's Alma?" Neah asked, easily noticing the lack of a person in their small group.

Allen turned away and left the room with a destination in mind, "Out." He said simply as the solid wood doors closed behind him.

xXx

"Alma." Kanda breathed out in shock, Mugen trembled slightly in his grasp.

"It's been so long Yu." Alma stepped further out from behind the tree and more into the open clearing.

"Don't come any closer!" Mugen pointed deadly at Alma's bare throat, the tremors from before have been conquered by steadiness. Alma blinked at the cold steel of both the blade and Kanda's eyes.

"Yu? It's me, Alma!" he tried to reason, hands in front of him in a display of peace, but the samurai would have none of it.

"I know who you claim to be and I'm not falling for it, you _akuma_!" Kanda spat out with clear malice as he pressed the blade of Mugen harder against his throat, threatening to break skim.

"A-Akuma!? _Me_, Yu you must be joking." Alma was forced to duck as the blade swung where his neck once was. "Yu we don't have time to fight! We need to talk."

"Stop calling me that." He hissed, already ready with his next attack that his 'friend' had to cartwheel out of the way to avoid.

"You're the one who gave me permission to, or do you forget that?" Alma broke off a sturdy branch of a nearby tree and parried the next attack, however the branch quickly burst into splinters from the sheer force behind the attack.

"You are _not_ Alma, I _killed_ Alma with my own two hands. He is _dead_." Three nearby trees were also followed the branch in being reduced to nothing but splinters.

"I _am_ kind of hurt by that Yu, but I understand why you did it. I can't tell you how I was able to survive exactly but you should know better than to underestimate a second exorcist's abilities."

"I also know better than to underestimate the Millennium Earl's abilities." Kanda snarled. _Damned beansprout, not being around when he's _actually _needed_, the silverette's ability to see if a person was an akuma or not would actually be useful right about now, but he had to do it the old fashioned way. Assume everyone was an akuma until proven otherwise, and even then to still be on guard.

Grinding his teeth Kanda unleashed Hell's Insects, wanting this fight to be done and over with as soon as possible. Like a Band-Aid. The attack hit and Alma was knocked onto his back in a daze, Kanda moved quickly and stood strong over his fallen opponent with Mugen ready to deliver the finishing blow.

"If the only choice I have is to fight you or be killed, then just kill me. I don't want to fight you anymore Yu. I only came here to talk. Please, just give me five minutes, if by then you still don't trust me then I'll run myself through." Alma pled still on his back, his eyes ignored his imminent doom and instead locked onto Kanda's eyes instead.

Kanda briefly entertained the idea of running this creature wearing his dead friends' face through and be done with it, but a part of him just couldn't let him follow through. "Give me one _good_ reason why I should even consider trusting you."

A gentle wind blew through the field, carrying stray leaves as it danced through. Alma took on a face of contemplation before lighting up excitedly, he muttered one word so softly that Kanda barely caught it. With wide eyes the samurai thrust Mugen down as hard as he could, sneering slightly as it sunk into the earth below. "You better have a damn good explanation for all of this!"

xXx

As the two second exorcists slowly made their way out of the forest, a golden golem spread its wings and took flight. Unbeknownst to the two the golem had sat and recorded their entire encounter. Over the sea of trees and wild waves of oceans the golem flew until flying straight at a solid wall of stone. Not slowing down in the slightest the golem flew forward, passing through the camouflaged entrance of a gate. Now slightly slowing it continued its flight through the white washed town until finally coming to a rest atop a mop of silver hair.

"Did you have a good flight Tim?" the owner of the silver hair asked lightly, receiving a toothy grin in return. Chuckling he continued, "you'll have to tell me all about it later."

**A/N: Just a little tid bit here, Alma isn't technically an Akuma in this. I may or may not reveal how he was able to come back but spoilers~! So what do you guys think is the one word Alma said that convinced Kanda? If any of you can get it right…I dunno, you'll win something XD, maybe a chapter dedication, or a request of what you'd like to see in this fic, hell I might even do a short collab for a chapter or two, I dunno, but you have to guess it right if you want to be eligible! **

**XHikariSoraX- yeap their little group is growing, I feel so proud XD. Allen will learn cloning in a future chapter…if I forget please remind me!**

**Darke13- Thank you! Get ready though, the climax is soon to come!**

**Kittyluv2000- sorry for such the long wait, classes have been keeping me successfully busy. But thank you!**

**Walker666- Thank you! I'm so happy you like this story and I'm sorry for the long wait. Life just doesn't want to give me free time =(**

**Amenokuma- more like troll!Neah XD and yes Allen is going to have to fight tooth and nail to get some peace and quiet after this is all over with.**

**TheLilMusician- Yay cookies~! Num num num, yea Allen is such a fun character to write.**

**Guest (1)- ch 8: Sheril is new to parenting an actual child (Road doesn't count) he's still trying to sort out what's normal from the unusual. **

**Guest (2)- ch 4: But coffee keep him running! **

**Love you guys, sorry for such the long wait and hope someone actually guesses the right word! If not then meh what ev's. I do not own D. Gray-Man! Review please~! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter: 14

Little Allen Camelot sat inside the Millennium Earl's office looking curiously at the various floating pumpkins that dotted the air of the dark room. He reached out a small hand and held the pumpkin to the ground but as soon as he let go, it slowly floated back into the air.

"The pumpkins are _floating_!" he exclaimed, hopping on the balls of his feet as he pointed steadily at the object.

Looking up from his recent knitting project with a small laugh Adam replied, "Well of course they are, that's what they've been made to do."

Allen looked at the pumpkin with wide eyes before running off to the next one that was closer to the ground. Adam watched with slight interest as the red head clambered to sit on top of the pumpkin, his eyebrows rising in surprise as the pumpkin floated back to its place in the air with the child still on top of it. The gourd was only designed to carry its own weight, nowhere near the amount that the child added. Smirking slightly the Earl added gravity manipulation to the ever growing list of abilities that Allen had displayed. He had requested- well more like ordered- earlier that day for Sheryl to let Allen spend the day with him in order to hopefully shed some light on their newest Noah's inventory of abilities. So far he wasn't disappointed. He watched as Allen threw the heavy numbered phones into the air and laughing when they didn't come back down. No, he wasn't disappointed at all.

xXx

Allen watched silently, sitting on a shadowed balcony above as one Yu Kanda was introduced to their little group by an enthusiastic Alma Karma. The silverette threw his head back in despair once he realized that sooner or later he'd have to introduce himself to the samurai. He glanced back over his shoulder at Timcanpy, he had just finished watching the golem's recordings and came to the decision that the two second exorcists were able to be trusted. Taking a sigh he stood up, he had already been away for a while now and the Earl would soon wonder where he ran off to.

"Welcome to the third side, Yu Kanda." He whispered softly before disappearing once again into the inky blackness.

The whisper floated below and was barely heard by the former exorcist. "Who was that?"

"Who was what Yu?" Alma asked, tilting his head to the side curiously, momentarily stopping his incessant chattering about various facts of the place.

Glancing upwards to the shadows he simply shook his head, "No, it's nothing."

"Ooh! It could have been All-!" a hand suddenly found itself firmly planted over Alma's mouth.

"Oh you simply _must_ pick out your room before it's too late!" Neah practically yelled, his hand remaining on Alma's mouth.

"Mmmf!" Neah shoved Alma to the side and ushered Kanda down a hallway, waving off the samurai's questioning look.

xXx

"Allen?" Adam called out to the enormous room. He had taken a call that took no more than three minutes, during which he made the mistake of taking his eyes off of the red headed child. "Allen!?"

"Yes?" the Earl almost collapsed in relief and turned around to scold the boy about running off, only to almost collapse in surprise. Little Allen Camelot sat upside down and cross legged on a pumpkin with the most mischievous grin in the world.

"Where did you run off to?" he decided to ignore the child's gravity defying, it wouldn't do his sanity any good. Maybe he could get Tyki to help Allen with his powers, after all the Noah of Lust had similar powers abilities of his own.

"I went exploring! Look what I found!" Allen flipped back upright and produced an enormous plate of dango from seemingly thin air.

"How did you manage to get your hands on that?" the Earl couldn't help but ask.

"Well…I was hopping from phone to phone when I thought 'some dango would be nice right now' and I was about to come and ask you if we could get some but _poof_ a plate of dango appeared and they're so good!" Allen explained excitedly waving one of the sticks around.

"Hmmm, I see." The Earl held his hand to his chin in thought. "But wouldn't you like some chocolate milk to go with that?" he tried. The child lit up even more at the mention of the sweet drink but before he could ask for some a silver platter appeared with a glass of chocolate milk on it.

"Look look! It did it again!" Allen clapped in delight at the new trick.

"That it did." Adam's mental list was getting longer and longer by the second, maybe it was time for a break. "Would you like to go play with Tyki now Allen? I'm sure he's just dying to spend some time with you."

"Really? Then let's go!" Allen hopped off the pumpkin and in the next moment he was standing by the door. "Come on! You're so slow!" he called before scurrying away.

The Millennium Earl stayed where he was for a second. How had Allen made it all the way over there in such a short amount of time? The first Noah couldn't tell if it were teleporting, super speed, or time and space manipulation. What he did know however, was that the newest Noah was full of surprises.

xXx

Night fall had finally arrived and in no time at all Allen found himself sleepily making his way through the halls of the ark in search of his uncle. The red head didn't bother changing into his teenage self, seeing as to how he'd only have to change back once dawn arrived. The order believed him to be with Kanda whom of which was currently on the ark as well.

He pushed open the doors to the main room, not at all surprised at the dark room being occupied by a single person who sat in front of the blazing fire place.

"Something important happen today that you need to tell me about Neah?" he asked as he neared the figure on the couch, desperately trying to rub the impending sleep out of his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Allen froze, tiredness forgotten and replaced with adrenaline. That wasn't Neah's voice.

"I'm going to ask one more time. Who. Are. You?" the steady tip of a blade delicately brushed the soft skin of his throat as a familiar sword was pointed at him. Kanda.

"Yu? Who are you talking to?" Alma sat up from where he was laying asleep on the couch. "Y-Y-Y-YU! What are you doing!?" as soon as the second exorcist saw the child he was up off the couch and in between the two.

"Get out of my way Alma. This child is an intruder and could be working for the Earl for all we know." Kanda growled, sword still at the ready.

"Yu cut it out! How many times do I have to tell you that you can't try and kill every person you come across!? Alma persisted, still standing in front of Allen with his arms stretched out wide.

"Why are you protecting him?" cobalt eyes bore into his old friends', betrayal and hurt shining under the surface.

"And why, may I ask, are you pointing a sword at my dearest nephew?" the three turned to see Neah leaning leisurely against the door frame, but his eyes held the promise of pain if any harm should come to the child.

"You never told me your nephew was a child. In fact, you didn't tell me much about your nephew at all." Kanda lowered Mugen but didn't replace it in its sheath quite yet.

"That's for him to explain." Neah glided his way over to the currently young redhead. "Which I think you might as well tell him. No point in hiding it now."

"Betrayer." Allen mumbled, shooting a sharp glare at his uncle. "Now…just promise you'll let me explain ok?" without waiting for a response Allen hesitantly changed back to his teenage self, silver hair and all.

"Y-Y-You! W-what!?"

"H-Hey BaKanda." Allen rubbed his elbow, peaking out hesitantly from behind Neah's shoulder.

"_Moyashi_!"

**A/N: Uggghh! So much crap has been happening! It's not even funny, all I want was a calm and peaceful life is that too much to ask for!? From betrayal, mendings, college drama, and just plain drama I swear my life would make the best soap opera. Anywho, I have a new cover art! THANKYOU SO MUCH TO **_**NYANONOMOUS**_** FOR THE EPIC PICTURE! I love it and feel so happy you took the time to make it for me =) ! Also a shout out to **_**LOVE PN **_**for telling me about chapter 219 of dgm! GAAAH the way she dropped that bombshell on us, and now I feel so stupid for not figuring it out beforehand! If you haven't read it yet, go. Go read it now. Stop reading this and find the chapter, it's just…wow, just wow. Though this newest development will not be included in this plot, sorry =/. Oh! I'm going to SacAnime this weekend yay! Any of you going? **

**CONGRADULATIONS to:**

**Lulupatacrepon and amenokuma**

**On guessing the right word, I guess it wasn't as secretive as I thought XD.**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO **_**Skyvlin **_

**Mattaku8bodimasen- yay another new chapter~!**

**Lulupatacrepon- Yeap =) good job, I dunno what the prize is but you got it! Anything you'd like to see in this fic?**

**Amenokuma- he did XD anything you'd like to see in this fic? **

**XHikariSoraX- the reaction is coming up next chapter, I can't tell how I wanna write it yet, but hopefully it'll be good =).**

**Skyvlin- Happy belated birthday, hope it was a good one! I'm glad you love this fic so far and I hope the future chapters'll live up to your expectations!**

**Millenium Snow- Glad you like it! Love your penname though! It was a great manga series (albeit short).**

**Love pn- Oh. Mai. Gawd. That chapter. Thank you so much for telling me about it, but ohmigawd! Oh, love the font of your review! How in the world did you manage that?**

**Nella Moonblood Royalle- I'm so happy you think this is one of a kind =), sorry for the long chapter waits though!**

**Thanks again to you all! Although this semester is very demanding I'm hoping that I'll be able to post again soon. I do not own d. gray-man! Review please~! You're all awesome never let anyone ever tell you otherwise! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter: 15

_It was early in the morning when Allen decided to uncover the Order's deep dark secrets, two fourteen to be exact. The silverette had woken mere moments before to a nightmare whose details were long forgotten. Not that it mattered though, his nightmares were generally all the same and best forgotten. In order to calm his subtly shaking limbs he went for a stroll across the ark and into one of the many branches of the Order, he wasn't sure which to be exact. All he knew for certain was that he was getting lower and lower in the structure and that he was completely and utterly lost. So maybe wandering aimlessly wasn't the best idea when exploring a building that was more complicated than any labyrinth he had ever been in (which was a _lot_ surprisingly). Just as he was contemplating turning around before it became helpless he saw a staircase that led to darkness and well, it couldn't _hurt_….could it? Shrugging off any doubts the silverette descended the short stairs until he hit what appeared to be an empty open room. Huffing out a sigh of disappointment Allen pouted, now that was quite anticlimactic. Humming in thought of what to do next he started to circle the room, oh what to do what to do? It was too early to cause mischief as Allen Camelot, returning as Allen Walker seemed to be too much of a hassle, and he simply wasn't in the mood to put in the effort for another bloody massacre as the Musician. As if existing was just a bother in itself Allen plopped onto the floor backwards, sprawled out in an X, only to pop onto his hands and knees with his gaze fixed to the floor. Or rather, what was _below_ the floor._

_ "No. Way." Allen marveled, sparkles in his eyes. In stasis below the thick glass floor beneath him was none other than one Alma Karma, the only other second exorcist aside from Yu Kanda. All this time Allen had thought that the samurai had killed him but obviously his assumptions were wrong. A deep grin cracked his face as a streak of mischievousness struck him. Without wasting a moment more Allen placed his hand against the floor and the surrounding glass was instantly turned into dust. Stepping back to survey his work he found himself frowning, Alma was not in the best of shape and would be useless to him in his current condition. Striking a thinking pose he pondered on his dilemma before hitting himself on the forehead, he must've been spending too much time with Lavi if it took him this long to realize it. Gently grasping the comatose man's shoulder Allen willed the other male's time stream backwards. Youth rapidly returned and soon dazed dark eyes were revealed. _

_ "Good morning Mr. Alma Karma!"_

Sighing at the memory Allen shook his head, if he had known the amount of trouble the young man would have brought he wouldn't have revived him to begin with. He had left the second exorcist to face the new big bad world all on his own but he should have known that with his luck that he'd find his way back to him. Krory just happened to be that such way.

"BaKanda just let me explain!" Allen screamed at the swordsman as he narrowly dodged another attack.

"There's nothing to be explained. It's simple, your short Moyashi butt is going to get beat!" Kanda retorted.

"Quit checking out my butt pervKanda!"

"Like I'd waste my time looking at your flat pancake!"

"How would you know it's flat if you weren't looking? And I have a beautiful butt BaKanda!"

Neah took a small sip from his ornate tea cup as he sat on one of the many benches that dotted the streets of the ark. Glancing up he smiled slightly as pure white doves flew through the artificial sky. Taking another sip Neah lightly chuckled as another white building was reduced to nothing but dust.

A body planted itself next to Neah's on the bench, "Are they seriously still at it?"

"I'm afraid so. Tea?"

"Thanks. How long has it been?" Alma accepted the tea cup and leaned back against the bench, joining the ex-Noah in watching their feuding allies.

"A few hours I believe, I suppose I should-." A shrill trill of beeps sounded and Neah sighed. "I suppose I should warn Allen."

"Warn Allen?" Alma asked. "About what?"

Neah simply ignored the second exorcist and put a headpiece that came from seemingly nowhere to his ear, "Testing, testing, one two three. Can you hear me my darling nephew dearest?" he cooed.

"_Neah I'm kind of busy right now and _I _know that _you _know that._" Allen's voice crackled back.

The original fourteenth looked boredly at his kept nails, "Oh well I was going to tell you that we have a code pink on our hands but if you're otherwise occupied…" he trailed off. Almost instantly Allen came falling through the sky.

"Crap! When did it get so late!? Oh crap oh crap oh crap oh crap!" Allen mumbled to himself as he shifted into his child form, running around in his buttoned up shirt that was now three sizes too big for him and trailing on the ground behind him. "Neah where are my pajamas!?" Allen screamed in hysteria.

"What's a code pink?" Alma asked innocently as Neah full out laughed at his nephew's panic, pointing a finger at him shamelessly.

"Code pink is for crazy incoming father. Sheryl is currently looking for Allen and it won't be long before he realizes that Allen is no longer in bed." Neah explained breathlessly after he calmed down.

"But…how could you possibly know that?"

"Oh! I had Krory hook up some cameras in Sheryl's mansion, the Black Order, and the Earl's ark and household." Neah waved nonchalantly.

"I'm leaving! And for heaven's sake, _someone_ get Kanda some soba!" Allen ran past them garbed in his proper pajamas, his little bare feet slapped against the road of the ark as he went.

xXx

Sheryl cracked open Allen's bedroom door quietly and melted at the sight. The red headed child was curled into a small ball against the equally as red stuffed bear that he got as a present from Road. The Noah of Desire's mouth opened to let out a squeal when a hand clamped over his mouth and dragged him away from the door that silently closed behind them.

"You could've woken him up!" Road and Tyki hissed as they towered over him.

"It's not my fault he's so adorable." Sheryl crossed his arms and turned his head to the side, pouting.

"The Earl gave us strict orders to make sure Allen gets as much sleep as he can and you know that. Apparently his nightmares are getting worse and the Earl has seen him wandering around the mansion late at night. He's only eight, he needs his sleep." Tyki lectured his brother. Not even bothering with the prime minister's protests Tyki grabbed his ear and dragged him down the hall with Road following close behind, though they all were oblivious to the small camera that watched their every move in the top corner of the hallway.

"My my my, the Noahs have gotten quite careless nowadays." Neah chuckled as he poured himself more coffee. He leaned back in his rolling chair and propped his feet up on the consol. The only light came from the wall of screens in front of him, each screen displaying a different place in the opponents' territory. "Now what little secrets will be uncovered in today's session?"

xXx

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" Sheryl screeched once he saw what his brother was doing.

Tyki looked at him boredly, "The Earl ordered me to teach the squirt how to control his gravity manipulation. This is the best way, trust me." He drawled, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"No way!" the prime minister quickly stomped over and squashed Allen to his chest. "There are definitely better ways to go about this, I am certain!"

He had been searching for his adorable son since his long awaited break had begun and found him and Tyki standing on the Manor's rooftop with the young boy strapped in a parachute about to jump off the ledge.

"Do _you_ have any abilities that deal with gravity manipulation?" Tyki tore Allen back and started steering the child back towards the edge. "I didn't think so. Besides it's perfectly safe, he has a parachute and everything!" before Sheryl could get in another word he had already shoved the redhead off the roof with a shit-eating-grin.

"_Allen_!" he screamed, dropping to his knees as he watched his precious child rapidly approach the ground below. "Ty_ki_." He ground out.

"Quit your belly aching, he's perfectly fine. Look for yourself." And sure enough the redhead was running around a few feet above the lawn and making airplane noises. "Besides, this isn't his first jump of the day."

xXx

"Yu…why were you so upset that Allen wasn't really apart of the order?" Alma hesitantly asked as he approached his tentative friend in the training room.

Kanda paused and fixed him with an unreadable look. "I'm not upset about such a petty thing like that." At Alma's puzzled look he continued. "He _lied_ to me. I've been lied to enough without him adding to it." he mumbled forgoing training and snatching up a water bottle. Alma looked away guiltily, trying to tell himself that there was no way he could have told his first friend that he was actually alive all this time.

xXx

By the time Allen stumbled his way back to the ark he was exhausted. Being pushed off buildings tended to do that to a person. He was relieved that he wasn't due to be back to the Order until his current mission was finished, that added with the facts that they were Finderless and Kanda was his only partner made the silverette gratefully sink into the plush main room couch without bothering to shift forms.

"Oi," Kanda's rough voice quickly gained his attention, luckily he didn't seem angry. "I've been meaning to ask you. Is General Cross on this Gray side of yours as well?" his eyes were locked on the golden golem that settled into auburn locks.

"Mas-Cross…is a bit difficult to explain. He kind of does whatever he wants and I was in his care for a…certain period of time before Neah took me into his care and somehow Timcanpy ended up with me." He explained wearily, slowly easing himself back into his teenage form.

"So, you're Cross' apprentice." Kanda murmured to himself, eyeing him with a new found respect, albeit only a small amount.

"Unfortunately." He buried his face into the cushions, his voice muffled when he spoke again. "The time spent under him was nothing short of hell."

"Is that so? Maybe next time I should be harder on you, it should be _worse_ than hell. Right, idiot apprentice?"

Allen's eyes widened in horror and he fell off the couch, "M-M-Ma-Master!?"

**A/N: So I know, super long wait and I am super sorry! I'm spending tonight stocking up on chapters to post when I simply don't have time to write. I hope this chapter was worth the wait and super sorry again for the wonky update schedule. But my sister got engaged! Yay right?...right? **

**amenokuma- Wisely will probably be in the next chapter making fun of Allen XD**

**KillerAkuma- I'm so sorry! Gaah to make that mistake, I'll…go fix that…now…yea…Thank you though!**

**Arowen12- thank you so much, sorry for the wait.**

** - nah just implode ;)**

**Yuki F. Karasu- I'm so happy you like it, sorry for the wait.**

**YumikoWantsCake- the cake is a lie! *ahem* I mean thank you, I'm glad you like, and yes Cross'll be in this X)**

**Again sorry for the wait! I do not own D. Gray-Man but I hope you still enjoy this series! Hope you are all doing well and I'll see you in the next chapter! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter: 16

Marian Cross.

The redheaded Black Order general was the type of man that got whatever he wanted and did whatever he wanted to do one way or another. He played by his own rules and almost purposely disobeyed any orders given to him. While having him on a certain side was advantageous- the conniving bastard was begrudgingly powerful- trying to focus that unimaginable power was a daunting task. That coupled with how the extravagant man always seemed to have his own private agenda made those who were allied with him always wonder what he had up his sleeve. The Third side was no exception. However they _were_ the side that knows the most about his past and the way he thought, aka _Allen_ knew the most about the man and it was through trauma.

"M-Master! When did you return? Weren't you with the Order?" Allen stammered out from his position on the floor which he had yet to get up from.

"The Order can't dictate my actions, you should know that you idiot apprentice." Cross sniffed in distain. Crossing the room to a cabinet that Allen couldn't remember being there the general pulled out a bottle and glass. "Hey, girly samurai, aren't you Tiedoll's kid?" ignoring the seething glare sent at him Cross poured himself a glass of red wine.

"Ahahah! Girly samurai!" Wisely's laughter erupted from behind a potted plant where he hid.

"And just why is there a piece of filth on this arc?" the barrel of a gun- a pistol to be exact- was swiftly pointed at the brunet. Allen shuddered at the sudden onslaught of repressed memories; yes Judgement was truly a weapon to be feared, especially in the hands of that madman.

Speaking of madmen, "Cross darling!" Neah's voice trilled jovially and Allen could've sworn he saw his Master's eyes widen in fear for the first time. "Why didn't you tell me you were returning? I've missed you!" the crazy Noah jumped into the general's arms which surprisingly automatically lifted to catch the fully grown man.

"How many times must I tell you not to do that you imbecile? One of these days I'm just going to let you fall." Yet the redhead dutifully held him up. It wasn't the first time- and it certainly wouldn't be the last- that Allen had wondered just what kind of past history did the two have.

"Always once more darling!" this time Neah was dropped, though that didn't seem to deter him. "But never mind that for now. You absolutely _must_ come and see my newest invention!" he latched onto Cross' arm and tugged him into a room five doors down. "Your Uncle…is he…?" Kanda started but stopped.

"Sleep deprived? Yes." Allen finished for him. He was still in his child form and had a blanket dragging behind him as he followed his deranged Uncle to his lab.

"-Noahs! I did good yes? Yes? Praise my brilliance!" Neah was prancing in circles around an uncomfortable looking Cross.

"N-."

"Tell me who else could've done this on only 36 cups of coffee! No one that's who!"

"Ne-."

"Now you might say that its design is a bit unorthodox, but who else would expect this kind of device in the form of-."

"NEAH!" Allen screamed, tackling his Uncle to the ground.

"Whatever could you want adorable Nephew of mine?" Neah smiled up at him, eyes slightly glazed over.

Eyebrows pulling together as he frowned Allen shifted back to his teens, reveling slightly in the wince Neah gave at the increase in weight. Grasping his head by both sides Allen forced his Uncle to stare him in the eyes, "Neah," he said patiently. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't substitute sleep with coffee."

"B-But my project-!"

"-could've waited a few days. The world is not ready for another round with sleep deprived you." Allen chided as he gathered the sleepy man into his arms, his frown deepened as he took note of Neah's lightness. He'd have to crack down on the man's eating habits.

"But what about Mr. Oinkers!" Neah cried in despair, reaching over his nephew's shoulder at a bright blue pig that the silverette could've sworn wasn't there earlier that day.

"Mr. Oinkers, of course." Allen handed the pig over to the deranged man who squeezed it to his chest. "Okay, time for sleep-deprived madmen to head to bed."

"Oi, idiot apprentice." Cross' voice halted his treck to Neah's room. "I'm not here to stay. Tell that idiot Uncle of yours that he's-."

xXx

"-the most adorablest sight ever!" Sheryl squealed, hands on his cheeks as he wiggled back in forth in place. Allen Camelot had yet to make a formal appearance to the public and they were demanding a sighting of the new heir.

"Daddy!" Allen whined, his cheeks were dusting with the slight red of embarrassment that sent Sheryl into another fit of coos. The child had his hair stylishly slicked back and was dressed prime and proper in a mini classic black and white tux. "I'm not adorable."

"You should know that saying that just makes you even more adorable!" Sheryl sung as he lifted Allen into his arms and danced down the stairs to the drawing room where the others were waiting. "Look at this adorable angel of ours!" As soon as he was set on the ground the redhead ran to hide behind the Millennium Earl's legs.

"Adam, Daddy's bullying me!" tears prickled at the sides of his eyes as he lifted his arms in the universal sign of 'pick me up'. Tyki shot his brother a questioning look when he heard how Allen had addressed their head but the prime minister simply shrugged.

Letting out a low rumble of a chuckle the Earl gathered the child into his arms where the new 14th buried his face into his collar. "Is he now? Does Sheryl need to be put in time out for misbehaving?"

"Mmhmm!" Allen agreed, beaming up at him.

The Earl turned to address a pale faced Sheryl, "It looks like you've lost your Allen privileges for the day. Maybe a sleep over on the ark is in order?"

"Yeah!" Allen cheered while internally bemoaning his fate. Under the Earl's watch there was no chance he could escape back to the _white_ ark for the night. Hopefully Kanda, Alma, and would be able to handle Neah by themselves for a night.

xXx

"GIVE US THE PIG YOU DERANGED IDIOT!"

"NEVER!"

"NEAH! STEP. AWAY. FROM. THE COFFEE POT!"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"YOU CAN'T HAVE ANYMORE CAFFEINE! YOU NEED SLEEP!"

"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!"

"AHAHAHAHAH!"  
>"YOU'RE <em>NOT <em>HELPING WISELY!"

"SOMEONE GET THAT PIG AWAY FROM HIM!"

"KANDA JUST GRAB THE EMERGENCY CHLOROFORM ALLEN WILL UNDERSTAND, IT'S HIS FAULT FOR LEAVING US ALONE WITH HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE ANYWAYS!" _crash!_

"GAAAAH! NOT THE LAB!"

xXx

"So how was your night?" little Allen asked as he shuffled into the white ark the next day, his hair mused with sleep.

"Never. Again." Alma ground out with blood shot eyes. He sat on top of an unconscious duct taped and bound Neah who for some reason had a stubborn grip on the neon pig. Kanda was face down on the floor unmoving and Wisely's back half was only visible from where he was hung over the back of the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, really though it wasn't like I planned it. I am surprised you managed to get him to sleep though, bravo. Why don't you throw him in his room while I get the others to bed." His silver hair grew out a bit further than usual as Allen used Sands of Time, which he busied himself by tying up with his red bow from around his neck.

"Yeah, leave me with the madman." Alma mumbled as he plopped Neah over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and waddled out.

"Come on BaKanda, time to go off to bed. You can't sleep on the day away on the floor." Kanda half-heartedly slashed the air with a sheathed Mugen, using the momentum to flop over onto his back with a groan. "That's it. You too Wisely, up! If you must be on the couch at least lay on it properly." Allen grabbed the back of Wisely's shirt firmly and tried to maneuver him into a laying position only to yelp and fall backwards.

"Oh Neah, what have you been inventing?" the silverette murmured as his eyes took in identical silver but on the wrong head. "Wisely?" Allen didn't know whether to laugh or bash his head against the wall when golden eyes cracked open to meet his silver ones.

xXx

"What about the Musician?" Bookman asked while Lavi boredly poked at a pile of precariously stacked papers.

"Everything. I need to know what you know about the person who wiped out more than 50 of our people!" Komui snapped before taking a calming breath and sitting back into his chair more composed. "What, do you know about the Musician?"

"The title of 'Musician' has been used many times over the centuries and it's only been in the last hundred years that it's been used malevolently" Bookman started. "When the title first appeared it was regarding a series of disappearances. The locals of a small town spun a children's tale of the Musician who enchanted young ones with his music played from a flute and lead them away to the forests from which they're never seen again. However after a small investigation one of my predecessors discovered that there was only ever a single reported case of a missing child, an unnamed orphan who was shunned by the town was mysteriously gone overnight. Runaway was implausible seeing as the child's sentimental belongings were left behind."

"Hmm, a bit like the pied piper huh?" Komui mused to himself.

Ignoring the chief's words Bookman set a folder on his desk and continued, "Seventy five years ago a new tale surfaced. One regarding the Musician as a vengeful spirit garbed in white that traveled the rooftops on nights of the full moon that stole away those who had left their windows open overnight with a haunting melody from a harp. Again a small investigation was performed and again only a single person was missing. This time it was a young adolescent around the age of thirteen who lived in a rundown apartment building. He apparently was seen only on occasion and only by a few people but they never reported having seen the teen again."

"So a pied piper and a spirit?"

Again Bookman set another folder atop of the previous one, "Fifty years ago a series of rumored murders occurred. Lore told of people being lured by a broken tune played from an untuned piano. The only evidence left would be a room of splattered blood and a musical note that's carved on the floor in the dead center of the room. It's at this time that the tile of Musician transformed into a role to be feared. Yet again there was an investigation, this time on more of a large scale. Yet there was no report of any mission person that was related to the case. However this fact could not simply be brushed aside like before, the public knew of the startling amounts of blood found and of the broken melody. The Musician became a household name across the world within a week."

"A pied piper, a spirit, and a fake murderer."

Another file joined the two already one the desk. "Which brings us to the most recent use of the alias. Twenty five years ago I personally looked into reports of a white masked man dressed in the purest of white suit yet with contrasting midnight hair who travelled from town to town followed by the tune of death. Rumors were told about how he traveled on foot with nothing but a white cane. As he traveled he whistled a nameless tune which whoever had heard it was reported dead the moment he left that town. I collaborated with the local authorities and discovered that unlike other recorded events, this lore had actual victims. Whether it was linked with the masked man or due to another cause I was unable to determine, however every person who told those close to them about what they described as the most beautiful tune they've ever heard died that very night. The coroner determined that it was a selective, town wide, simultaneous heart attack that killed hundreds. The newspapers were the ones that dubbed the stranger as the Musician."

"A masked stranger garbed in white…" Komui rested his chin on folded fingers.

The folder joined the ever growing stack on the table as Bookman brandished the remaining one. "Now, we have a masked man dressed in a pure white suit and with oxen hair that calls himself the Musician. He attacked members of the Black Order which lead to the loss of many innocence fragments. However it seems he no longer wishes to be just a local legend or lore. We have solid proof of his existence and that he has an agenda. What it is however has yet to be determined. Also left behind this time are corpses that he directly made." The last folder was gently placed on the pile and Bookman started his leave. "What you should really ponder on, Komui, is whether or not the Musician revealing himself is a good or bad occurrence."

"A pied piper, a spirit, a murderer, and a masked stranger. All used a form of music, all dubbed the Musician. Yet the earliest one was reported a hundred years ago so the odds of our Musician being the same as the others are improbable." Komui murmured to himself, pondering on the information presented to him.

Halting in his departure Bookman turned to him once again. "Tell me Komui, what do you know of the 14th Noah?"

**A/N: *crawls out from beneath mountain of schoolwork* d-dying…anatomy and physiology…can't…go on…much longer…*passes out*.**

**Seriously though, this class is two days a week and fourth day in we've already been through so much stuff in so little time, I feel super bad for those who don't have the text book yet (the dang thing cost $500+ DX). So when I said I had hoped to update more frequently, well…I don't know how much I'll be getting done this semester. BUT! I'm not planning on taking any classes over the summer so I'll probably get stuff done during then which'll be about halfway through May. **

**Yuki F. Karasu- *hugs back* thank you for the review, I'm glad you like!**

**Hi7807- muwahahahahahah!**

**Lena-luvs-cats- Thank you so much, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Darke13-Thanks for the review! Yeah but don't let him fool you, he's having a blast XD**

**Amenokuma- I'm glad you liked it, more silly antics to come!**

**You guys are all such amazing people, your reviews motivate me to actually write the chapters and I'm excited to hear back from you all on your thoughts when you see what I have planned. I can't say exactly how many chapters are left cause that's just not how I write but things are in motion and the ending will (hopefully) be amazing (or at least as amazing to you as it is to me)! Thank you all so much for sticking through this with me for so long and I deeply apologize for the spastic updating schedule.  
><strong>

**I do not own D. Gray-Man, hang in there you guys! Thanks again!**


End file.
